Who knew?
by Josee-ann
Summary: Troy dumped Gabriella on the last day of college. Its many years later and Gabriella and Taylor have become doctors. Who knows whats round the corner? Please Read! Inspired by the song Who knew by Pink. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story came to me while I was listening to some music so I decided to post it! Hope you like it! x x x ****

* * *

**

**Who knew?**

Chapter 1

No one's POV/ _Song Lyrics _/**_Gabriella's POV_**

Gabriella unlocked the door to my flat. Tossing the keys on the coffee table, she looked at herself in the mirror.

**_God, I looked a state_**.

Hair messed up, forehead covered in sweat, no make up whatsoever.

_**Mind you, what's the point in dressing up for work when you are supposed to be saving lives?**_

Gabriella left medical school a few years ago and had become a doctor at St Joseph's Hospital. She was living her dream job and loved the fact that she walked into work every day to make a difference for the better.

However, after having a very long shift and having Peter Williams, her lung cancer patient for the last couple of months, die on the operating table a few minutes before she was due to leave, she didn't really feel all that great.

Gabriella looked at the clock in the kitchen. 3am. Taylor was asleep in her room. Taylor was her best friend since high school. They went through college together, medical school together, worked at the same hospital and shared the same flat. Gabriella was there for her when Taylor's high school boyfriend dumped her a week before she graduated college. And Taylor was there for Gabriella when _her_ high school boyfriend dumped her on graduation day. Basically, she didn't know what she'd do if she didn't have Taylor.

Gabriella and Taylor hadn't seen Troy or Chad since college but they did see the rest of their high school gang whenever they had a day off from work. Sharpay and Ryan had fulfilled their dreams and had become actors on Broadway. Kelsi was also in show business but wrote the music for productions. Zeke ran a very successful restaurant, which was known to always be booked up for weeks in advance, but he always made allowances for his friends. He even had a cake named after his girlfriend, the "Sharpay Tower Gateau ". Jason owned the sport store "Cross" which had everything from basketballs to canoe oars.

Jason and Zeke were the only two out of the group who ever kept in touch with Chad and Troy since they had all been on the basketball team at school and even then it was a phone call once a month. That's how everyone knew both boys had become pretty famous basketball players for the NBA. However, since Jason was the only one who was interested in sports these days, no one really paid much attention to the sport, or them.

Gabriella looked in the kitchen once more and saw a large amount of dishes in the sink. She sighed. It was Taylor's turn to do the washing up but knowing Taylor, Gabriella knew that if she didn't do it herself, it would never get done. She started to fill the sink with water and tried to find her Ipod. Whenever she was cleaning, she listened to music. Since everyone in her building was probably sleeping, she thought it was best to listen to it quietly. When she found it, she put the earphones in her ears. She turned the first song she saw on. It was Who Knew by Pink.

_You took my hand, you showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh, that's right_

_I took your words and I believed _

_In everything you said to me_

_Yeah huh, that's right_

As Gabriella listened, she began to mouth the words and sway a little. Memories started coming back.

_ If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

'_Cos they're all wrong_

_I know, better_

'_Cos you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew?_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no, no no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give, anything_

Gabriella remembered when Troy took her hand. She remembered when Troy did promise he would always be there. She remembered when they did act like complete idiots with the rest of the gang. She remembered when Troy said he'd love her. Forever and Ever.

_When someone said count your blessings now_

'_Fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_But they knew, better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever _

_Who knew?_

Small tears began to roll down Gabriella's cheeks

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we, until we meet again_

_And I wont forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes it harder_

_I wish I could remember _

_But I'll keep _

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew?_

_My darling, I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew?_

Gabriella's eyes were so blurred now that she put down the plate she was washing and sat down. Every word of that song was true to her. Well okay, if someone had said she and Troy would be over in three years, she probably wouldn't have punched them. Probably said something back.

And actually, no one ever said they wouldn't last. They were the perfect couple. They looked destined to be together. Well, who knew?

Gabriella did miss him, she did dream about him, she did cherish their last kiss, and she did wish she could see him again. But she couldn't. For the good of her feelings, she knew she couldn't.

Gabriella wiped her eyes. She got irritated with herself.

**Why did I get so upset about something that happened years and years ago? God, you are such an idiot!**

She gave up on the washing up and slumped to her room. After all, who knew the perfect couple wouldn't last. Who knew that after Gabriella hugged Troy after graduation, she would say those dreaded words in a relationship "We need to talk".

Gabriella sighed and told herself the thing her friends always told her to make her feel better after all these years.

**I am probably better off without him anyway.**

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N Who knows what's right round the corner for Gabriella? I do!! You'll have to wait and see. Read and Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews, i hope you like the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**W****ho Knew?**

**Chapter 2 **

No One's POV/ _Song lyrics /_**Gabriella's POV**

Gabriella awoke from a restless sleep and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't remember what she had been dreaming about. Just a lot of running and name-calling.

**Troy…**

**Oh crap, now I'm thinking about him again. I really have to stop doing that.**

She gathered all her energy and got out of bed. Rubbing her eyes, she walked into the living room to find some of her friends on her sofa munching Doritos.

"Hey Gabby!" called Zeke in between mouthfuls, his arm around Sharpay. Ryan and Kelsi were also on the couch watching TV and having what looked like a toe-war.

"Hey" Gabriella walked over to the kitchen counter and then realised something.

"Um, hey you guys, who let you in? I mean Taylor's at St Joe's and…"

"Oh Taylor let us in before she went to work." Kelsi said without taking her eyes off the screen." Which was about three hours ago."

"So you lot have just been sitting around here, watching TV and eating our food?

"Pretty much." Ryan mumbled. "Then again..." he turned round to look at Gabriella "What else is new?"

Gabriella smirked. He did have a point.

"Wait a minute, did you say Taylor left 3 hours ago?"

"Mmhmmm" was the general reply she got.

"Which would make it…" she looked at her watch "Holy crap, I'm gonna be late for work!"

She scurried into the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, scurried back into her room, changed into something that was remotely decent, or basically something that was clean, grabbed her bag and scurried back in the living room. And grabbed her cell phone, purse and keys.

"Spare key is in the bowl in the hallway use it to lock up when you leave and slide it under the door don't make long distance phone calls and don't eat the entire contents of our refrigerator" Gabriella rambled, barely making a breath before she ran out the door.

"Well fine, we won't eat the weird-looking tofu in the refrigerator, my god that's such a hard loss." Zeke earned himself a whack from Sharpay.

Gabriella was in the locker room at the hospital changing into her scrubs. She was just quickly organising her hair when Taylor walked in.

"Hey you. Wow, you look rough."

"Thanks, that really helps." Gabriella replied with a scrunchie in her mouth.

"Sorry. Hey what would you do if one of your patients needed a liver transplant but is an alcoholic?" Taylor looked up from one of her charts.

"Well that depends, is he willing to stop drinking?"

"I doubt it. He always seems to be in a foul mood when he's sober."

"Well then it's your call, if you think he deserves another person's liver when you can just give it to someone who will put it to better use." Gabriella started to tie her shoelace.

"I know, its just gonna be so hard to break the news to his son. He is so unbelievably cute." Taylor sighed.

"Taylor!" Gabriella looked up, half shocked, half laughing. "Who was the girl who gave me the lecture on how it is not right to fraternise with patients and how relationships between them should be strictly professional?"

"You seem to have misunderstood, this is the patient's son." Taylor retorted. "And I mean come on, I haven't had a date since Chad, throw me a line here."

"That is a lie, you went out with Henry what's-his-face last month." Gabriella argued.

"Oh please, I'd hardly call Hums-Annoying-Jingles-At-Dinner a date."

Gabriella laughed, put on her white coat and walked out into the main hallway with Taylor. They continued their conversation until a nurse approached Gabriella.

"Dr Montez? You have a new patient. Broken leg, Ward 23." She handed Gabriella a chart.

"Thank you Nurse Hennessey " The nurse walked away.

"Oh I've heard about this patient. Not seen him yet but apparently he's quite a hottie. Didn't catch a name but apparently, get this, he has his own entourage." Taylor launched into her weekly gossip.

"What kind of person has his own entourage?" Gabriella laughed, not bothering to look at the chart.

"Someone really famous or a manager of some, really huge company." Taylor giggled. "Anyway, I have to go treat my alcoholic, tell me all the details later." Taylor started to walk away.

"Okay see you later."

"Tell me how you handled his entourage!" Taylor called from down the hall.

Gabriella laughed and started to walk towards the elevator. Now she was curious. She was about to look at the chart when she stopped herself. If it really was someone famous, she would rather be surprised. Gabriella walked into the elevator and caught sight of herself in the mirror-like wall. She sighed. Once again she looked a state.

God, I could of at least put some make-up on 

Gabriella shook herself. What did she tell herself yesterday?

**There's no point in dressing up when I should be saving lives.**

One the elevator had stopped; she stepped out and walked along the corridor. She was slightly harassed by some distressed looking interns but she handled their problems quickly. When they disappeared, Gabriella realised she was just outside Ward 23. She walked in.

It looked like any ordinary ward. Multiple beds along the wall, most of them with patients in them. However, the conscious ones were all straining themselves to look over at the bed in the corner. Which, as she suspected, was surrounded by men in very professional looking suits, talking on cell phones (which Gabriella made a mental note to herself to tell them that cell phones are prohibited in the hospital), taking notes in organisers. In fact, not only did she see and entourage, she saw a couple of men in red and white tracksuits. One of them, she couldn't see the face, had particularly large hair, which she felt that she should recognise.

Then she saw the patient.

Her jaw dropped.

In the bed, surrounded by all these people, still dressed in what looked like a basketball uniform, was the one and only, Troy Bolton.

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N: Heeheehee, I quite like this chapter. Anyway, please, please, please review. They make me hppy. Well if you are reading all the way down here, I'm assuming you've just read it . Anyway, I'll update soon! x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I got eight reviews in one night!! Believe it or not that's a record for me! Thank you soooooooooooooooo much!!! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Who knew?**

**Chapter 3**

No One's POV/ _Song lyrics/ _**Gabriella's POV**

Gabriella stood rooted to the spot.

**Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.** **Oh my FREEKING God!**

Troy was just lying there, looking rather irritated with himself for getting himself into such a mess. His friends were reassuring him that it wasn't the end of the world.

**Oh wait a minute, isn't that Chad? Wow it is! He hasn't changed much over the years. OH MY GOD! Wait the heck are you still doing here? Go! Run! Abandon ship! Or whatever you're supposed to do in this situation.**

Gabriella obeyed the voices in her head while the group in the corner still hadn't noticed her. She turned round and ran out the door. Unfortunately at the same time, a nurse walked in the ward with a large pile of bedpans. Gabriella ran right into her and knocked herself and the nurse over, sending every single bedpan clattering onto the floor.

Of course, the loud incident did not go unnoticed. In fact, every person in the ward and a few people passing in the corridor turned to look at the two on the floor. Panicking, Gabriella mumbled an apology to the nurse and was about to get up when her thoughts stopped her.

**Wait a moment. This is fixable. Troy can only see the back of your head and if you get up, he'll see you. Now just…crawl out the door.**

Gabriella, making sure her hair covered her red face, crawled out the door and along the hallway, to the bewildered looks of passers-by.

**Oh well done Gabriella, that wasn't humiliating at all…**

"Miss Montez, what, may I ask, are you are you doing on the floor?"

Gabriella looked up to see Dr Kettermen, one of the older doctors at the hospital and basically her boss. And he always called other doctors at the hospital Miss or Mister, just because he liked to believe he was the only decent doctor at the hospital. Gabriella again, started panicking.

"Um, I was looking for my…. contact lense. Yeah I lost it and oh here it is!"

Gabriella pretended to scoop up something from the floor on her finger and stood up. She made sure that Dr Kettermen couldn't see the fact that Gabriella was just holding pure air.

"Well I better get going, better put this thing back in" She laughed nervously. Dr Kettermen gave her a look as she walked away.

**Great, now your boss thinks you're the kind of doctor who puts things that have been on the floor in your eye. Real smooth.**

Gabriella walked along the few corridors looking for the one person who would understand how bad the situation is.

"TAYLOR!" Gabriella ran over to her friend on the other side of the hall.

Taylor just looked startled. "Gabby, what is the big emergency?"

"Taylor, I need you to switch patients with me"

"What, I can't, why, hey!" Gabriella had grabbed Taylor's arm and dragged her into the nearest empty closet. She closed the door.

"It's Troy!" Gabriella cried.

"What? What about him?"

"Taylor, he is the guy with broken leg! He is the guy in Ward 23! The guy with his own ENTOURAGE!"

"What? No it couldn't be!"

"Really?" Gabriella said in a sarcastic tone. "Well why don't you just go skip over to Ward 23 and ask the guy in the corner in a basketball suit, if he is in fact Troy Bolton?"

Taylor was stunned. Gabriella turned round with her hands on her head as she began to break down.

"I can't do this Taylor. I can't treat Troy and pretend like everything's hunky-dory between us. I just can't. That's why I need you to treat him instead o me.

"I can't. I wish I could but I can't. I'm absolutely swamped."

"I will take five of your patients if you take Troy."

"No, look at it this way. Look at me." Gabriella turned round and Taylor put her hands on her shoulders. "This is your chance to show Troy Bolton that you are over that relationship. Well I know that you aren't but pretend. Now I want you to act like the confident, happy, sexy girl you are. Okay? Show that idiot what he's been missing. Act like the break-up was the best thing that ever happened to you. You don't care about Troy Bolton. He is just another patient. You treat him like every other patient you've had. And smile. Laugh. And just to make him jealous, flirt with every male visitor that comes to see him. Can you do that?"

Gabriella smiled when she thought about the look Troy was going to have when she walked into that ward as his doctor. That was going to be priceless. Taylor saw the smile.

"Now that's more like it. Now go out there and kick some ass, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Taylor, you're the best!" Gabriella hugged Taylor.

"Well I do try."

The girls walked out of the closet and headed separate ways. Gabriella smiled as she walked along the corridor. She started to strut. Which was weird, since she'd never strutted before in her life. But it boosted her confidence as she received some looks from people passing by. She found herself outside Ward 23. She looked in the mirror, took the scrunchie out of her hair and the curls fell down around her face.

Perfect.

Stuffing the scrunchie in her pocket, she took a deep breath and walked in confidently. As she walked across to Troy's bed, she put on a big smile and once she got to the foot of the bed, everyone looked at her. She looked directly at Troy.

"Right, Mister Bolton, I'm Dr Montez, I'm going to be your doctor."

As Gabriella predicted, Troy's face was priceless. It was a mixture of embarrassment, confusion, and just plain shock. She also noticed that Chad had the same expression, except with a dropped jaw. Everyone else was oblivious to the little reunion.

"Okay, doctor, how long is it till Troy will be up and running?" One of the stuffy looking businessmen asked her.

Still confidently smiling "Well sir, it's still uncertain at this stage but hopefully it should be in a few weeks."

"Well that's no good, we're playing Lakers next week!" One of the basketball guys that she didn't know retorted.

Gabriella looked at the guy "Well sir, procedures like this tend to be a little unpredictable. Its like relationships" She started to walk round the bed.

"One minute its absolutely fine and healthy and then the next, snap! It's broken. Injuries like this need time to heal. Of course," she looked at Troy,

"Some cases heal better and quicker than others."

She looked up from Troy's confused face and looked around the general group.

"Anyway, I need to go now, but don't worry. Troy is in good hands."

One last smile.

"I'll be back soon."

With a flick of the hair, Gabriella strutted back out the ward. When she left, all she wanted to do was jump up and down screaming with happiness.

**Gabriella: One Troy: Zero!**

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you like Gabriella getting her own back! Read and Review! x x x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys what's up? Thank you ssssoooooooooooo much for all your comments. You all seem to like it so if you're happy, I'm happy. I took up one reviewer's idea of showing Troy's POV in this story. So I replaced song lyrics with his POV. After all, there had only been song lyrics in the first chapter. Anyway, Troy's POV is in this chpater, not a lot, but enough. I worked really hard on this chapter and it took me forever so I hope yu like it! R&R!****

* * *

**

**Who Knew?**

**Chapter 4**

No One's POV/ **Gabriella's POV**/ _Troy's POV_

Troy lay on the hospital bed staring at the ceiling. Chad had gone to go get a soda while everyone else left leaving him alone. He was overcome with shock.

_Why, oh why did Gabriella have to be my doctor? Does the world hate me that much? It's bad enough it's punishing me with a broken leg but to have Gabriella treat me? I mean, sure. I regret breaking up with her. I shouldn't have followed Chad's example and broke up with her, just because I didn't think it would last long distant. God, you are so stupid, Troy!_

Troy hits his head against his pillow and sees Chad coming back carrying his soda.

"Hey, feeling better?" Chad sits down in the chair beside the bed.

"Honestly, I've never felt worse. And that's without the stupid leg."

Troy looks around the ward and still sees some patients watching him like hawks.

"Hey Chad, could you close the curtain for me? "

"Sure" Chad gets up and drapes the hospital curtain around the bed, giving them some privacy from everyone else. Chad sits back down. He smiles.

"It's the curse of being famous, you're constantly on display."

"Yeah," Troy looks back up at the ceiling.

"So, what's it like having your ex as your doctor?" Chad smirks at his friend's predicament. Troy shoots evil looks at him.

"What? I couldn't say she's your ex in front of everyone else. And I know that was one hell of a break-up but you have to admit it. It's kinda funny." Chad opens his soda.

"I'm in hell Chad. I mean, yeah. I'm glad to see her again after all these years. She looks great, don't ya think?" Chad shrugs. Troy continues.

"And I don't blame her for being mad at me. But I always hoped the next time I'd see her she would have forgiven me."

"Look man, women hold grudges. Especially against ex-boyfriends. You're just going to have to deal with it"

"How would you like it if you were in my position and Taylor was somehow your doctor?"

"Well the last time I checked, she wanted to become a scientist and she was dead on it so I doubt she would have changed her mind."

"Doesn't mean it might not have happened."

"Whatever. If she really was my doctor, I think I would rather have my last four girlfriends fused into one person and be my doctor. Scratch that, I'd rather have Miss Darbus as my doctor. Then she would give me a lecture on why I pursued a career in "hockey" and how it has become my downfall in life, hence why I would be lying in hospital with a broken leg."

"And yet, you'd still be happy to see Taylor" Troy smiles.

Chad narrows his eyes, then shrugs taking a sip of his soda.

Gabriella stuffed Drake's number on her pocket. He was the fourth guy to give her his number today, two of which had been Troy's basketball friends. She smiled. She had never felt so attractive. She looked at her watch. It had been two hours since her little introduction to Troy and everyone else. Perhaps it was time to pay him another visit.

She saunters into Ward 23 and looks in the corner. The curtain was drawn so Troy must have wanted some privacy. She walks over and, not caring about what was happening behind the curtain, silently, she quickly swipes it open to the surprise of Troy and Chad. Chad appeared to be sipping a soda at the time and the shock of Gabriella's appearance had made him choke, sending the mouthful of soda all over Troy.

"Oh so sorry to have startled you Mr Danforth. Let me just get someone to clean that up for you." She called in a nurse from outside while a rather wet Troy sent evil glares at Chad. The nurse hurried away to get tissues. Troy used this opportunity to apologise.

"Look Gabriella I'm sorry…."

"It's Doctor Montez to you."

Gabriella starts to write something on his chart. Troy looks at Chad who gives him an encouraging look.

"Look, I just wanted to tell you that…"

"You know, you remind me a lot of my ex-boyfriend. Yeah, Trey something. Anyway, he turned out to be a right bastard."

Gabriella looks up and looks at Chad.

**Remember, you're to flirt with every male visitor he has. If it happens to be Chad then so be it. Come on, it won't be that bad.**

Gabriella moves Chad out the way so she can write something on the board behind Troy's bed. She lightly grips his arm in the process.

"Wow, Mr Danforth. You're very…muscley."

**Eeeeww. Okay, lets NOT flirt with Chad.**

Gabriella immediately looks down as Chad has a bewildered look on his face. Yet Troy's face, she was happy to see, was practically fuming. Chad took this as his cue.

"Look Gabriella, I don't get what kind of game your playing…"

"Oh I'm not playing any game. I'm just doing my job."

"Okay, so messing us around is your job?"

"Well tell me exactly what I've done wrong."

Chad was about to say something when he realised he couldn't. Gabriella may be Troy's ex-girlfriend and she may be acting like she'd never met them but to be perfectly honest, when it came to her job as a doctor, she really hadn't done anything wrong.

"You…you have…you have yet to ask how Troy is feeling. Or his leg."

"Fine," She looks at Troy, "Troy," she looks at the leg, "Troy's leg, how are you both feeling?"

Troy gulped, "The leg is feeling better thank you. I, on the other hand, am feeling rather nauseas"

"Fine, Nurse?" As the nurse came in with tissues to clean up Troy, Gabriella noticed Chad take another sip of his soda. She took a chance.

"Nurse, once you're done with that we're going to need something to treat Mr Bolton's nausea. Can you please get Doctor McKessie to sort that out?"

Chad, once again, choked on his soda and completely soaked Troy.

"Dear, dear Mr Danforth. Bit messy, aren't we?"

Gabriella walked away leaving Troy smirking at Chad.

"Guess Taylor changed her mind, huh?"

"Shut up."

Jason walked along the hallway towards Taylor and Gabriella's flat. He had just finished work and had some interesting news. When he got to their door he rang the bell. He heard a faint "Door's open" from inside so he walked in. There he found Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Ryan lying on the couches watching the TV and were surrounded my empty packets, wrappers and cans.

"Hey" Kelsi smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hey, where are Gabby and Taylor?"

"Work. Should be home soon," Ryan explained.

"So you lot have just been sitting around here all day watching TV and eating their food?"

"Why is that so hard for everyone to believe? Yes, we have, it's what we do. If anyone has a problem they should go sit, eat food and watch TV on someone else's couch." Ryan answered.

Jason laughed. "Well alright. Actually I have some interesting news."

"What?"

"Well I was going to wait until Tay and Gabby come home but we can tell them when we come back. I just saw it on the TV. Guess which arrogant basketball star has ended up at some hospital with a broken leg? I'll give you a hint, his name rhymes with Broy Tolton."

Kelsi raised an eyebrow. "Broy Tolton?"

"Well I'm sorry but nothing rhymes with his stupid name."

Shrapay smirked " So you just switched the first letters of his name?"

The group laughed as Jason sat down. "Hahaha very funny, I thought you lot would be interested." Jason pretended to sulk.

"No, no we are. So the idiot ended up breaking his leg huh?" Kelsi answered.

"Boy" Ryan replied. He received weird looks from the rest of them.

"What's that Ryan?" Zeke asked.

"Boy. Boy rhymes with Troy." He ended up with a few cushions thrown at him.

At that moment, Taylor and Gabriella came home from work, both linking arms and laughing.

"Well you lot have had a productive day." Taylor smiled at the group who, aside from Jason, were in the same positions as when she left that morning. "Anyway, we have some news"

"Us first" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, apparently a young cocky Mr Bolton has bust up his leg." Zeke announced.

Taylor looked at Gabriella who burst out laughing.

"We know." Gabriella said.

"You do?"

"Yep" Taylor put her bag on the coffee table. "We know because he happens to be a patient at St Joes. And it also happens to be that Gabriella is his doctor."

This statement was greeted with a mixture of "Oh my god!" and "What?". Gabriella smiled as they all had turned to look at her.

"Relax, I'm okay with it, thanks to Taylor," She shot her best friend a grateful look across the room "Plus, me and Tay managed to humiliate both Troy and a certain Mr Danforth."

"Well then a certain Miss Montez needs to spill the gossip." Sharpay declared.

"Well a certain lot of lazy bums need to scooch on the couch so she can sit down." Taylor retorted.

Both girls laughed as they saw the four of them move at the highest speed they'd moved all day. Gabriella and Taylor sat down and started to chat until Taylor noticed something.

"Hey, which one of you ate my tofu?

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Quite a long chapter for me put it ended on a positive note. I'll update the next chapter soon! x x x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for all your fantastic reviews! Here's the next chapter:****

* * *

**

**Who Knew?**

Chapter 5 

No One's POV/**Gabriella's POV/**_Troy's POV_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Gabriella rubbed her eyes and slammed the off button on her alarm. Early morning sunlight shone through the gap in her bedroom curtains. Gabriella looked around her fairly neat room and tried to think of what she dreamt of last night. One again, she had dreamt of Troy. However, it was a lot clearer this time, she could remember what he said, what she said, she could remember…the kiss they shared in her dream. She could also remember a hurt look on Troy's face, an identical look from the day before after she had routinely ignored and insulted him.

**Oh God, is this _guilt?_**

Gabriella shook off that thought.

**Heck, he deserved it.**

She got out of bed and opened the curtains and nearly had a heart attack.

You see, Gabriella's view from her bedroom was the busy street below, the tops of a few buildings and a billboard. Before now, that billboard had advertised everything from movies to car insurance. Well now, there was an advert for Holos Spearmint Mints. And it looked like a certain basketball star was doing a sponsorship. Yes, Gabriella was practically face to face with Troy Bolton and Troy Bolton's stupid yet oh-so-cute smile.

Irritated, she closed her curtains again and angrily stropped out her room. Taylor was in the kitchen making breakfast. Gabriella stood in her bedroom doorway.

"Have you seen what's across the street?"

"Yes, yes I have. And I take it you've seen it too?"

Gabriella walked over to the kitchen, wiping the infuriating strand of hair out of her face.

"Of course I've seen it! The only way I could not have seen it is if Leonardo DiCaprio decided to be the window cleaner for this apartment block and coincidentally happened to be cleaning it every time I looked out the window!"

"Yeah, that would be pretty distracting." Taylor laughed pouring milk into her cereal.

"Seriously, I can't get away from this guy! He's there when I'm at work, he pops into my head when I listen to music and now he's outside my bleeding bedroom window! I'm going to make a complaint; I'm going to make a complaint about that billboard!"

"Oh come on Gabby, we have lived across from that billboard for three years and it has never bothered us, the government knows that."

"Well I'm going to say that I don't like that face staring at me from across the street. It feels like I'm being watched, like I have a stalker."

Taylor laughed again.

"Yet it was okay when Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom were staring at you from across the street?"

"Well…I'll say that…that advert offends me."

"You're offended by Holos Spearmint Mints?"

"I'm a peppermint person." Gabriella shrugged.

Taylor took a mouthful of cereal "Well Peppermint girl, you have fifteen minutes before we have to leave for work. "

Gabriella looked at her watch. "Oh great, I have time for a quick shower."

Gabriella left Taylor with her bowl of cereal and went into the bathroom.

"He's there when I'm in the shower!"

At the hospital, Gabriella had avoided Troy's ward all morning, but she knew he had to make an appearance at some time. She was getting into the elevator when she heard someone call her name. She turned round and saw Chad running towards her. She sighed.

"Yes Mr Danforth?"

"Relax, I'm not gonna grill you about you and Troy. I just wanna know where Taylor is."

Gabriella frowned. "Why?"

"Well despite the fact that both you and Taylor managed to trip me up into the janitors bucket of disinfectant yesterday, I haven't put that against Taylor and would kinda like to speak to her."

"Mr Danforth, this is a very large hospital, it is almost impossible to keep track of anyone." But Gabriella looked up at Chad and saw a pleading look in his eyes and saw that he was really serious about this. She softened.

"But Dr McKessie _might _be in a meeting, finishing at 12:30, 4th floor, Room 47."

Chad's sad look turned into a big smile.

"Thanks Gabby."

"How many times, it's Dr Montez to you!" Gabriella tried to be stern but ended up smiling too.

"Whatever, you'll always be the same Gabby!" Chad started to head down the hall.

"Yeah well just don't tell Tay…Dr McKessie that I told you where to go"

"I wont" Gabriella started to walk into the elevator again "Oh and Gabby?"

She turned around.

"Troy still loves you. I know it!" Chad smiled as the elevator doors closed.

Gabriella wasn't sure how to handle that information. As the lift went up, Gabriella thought about many things.

**Can I believe Chad?**

**Does Troy really love me?**

**Did Troy look like he might love me?**

**Do I want him to love me?**

**Do I love him???**

The elevator doors opened once she was at the right floor and headed towards Ward 23. Before she went in, she took a peek through the window. Troy was alone, looking up at the ceiling again and was generally looking miserable. Gabriella didn't really want to see Troy when no one else was there, it would just be so awkward, but Gabriella came to the conclusion that she was going to have to do it sometime.

Troy immediately looked up and saw Gabriella coming towards his bed. His stomach turned.

_Okay, okay don't panic, it won't be too bad._

"Right Mr Bolton, how are we feeling today?"

_Why does she have to call me Mister Bolton? It sounds so weird coming from her. From anyone! The last person who called me that was Ms Darbus, and I'd rather not have that experience again. Oh my God, I'm comparing Gabriella to Ms Darbus?_

"I'm feeling better thank you. The painkillers you gave me yesterday really…kicked in"

She smiled. Faintly.

"Well, your leg doesn't seem as swollen as yesterday. Hopefully we'll be able to get out of bed and into a pair of crutches soon."

"Really? Because I was having so much fun lying in a bed in a bland room in a funny smelling hospital with no one to talk to."

_Okay, that was definitely a smile there!_

"The smell, it's called soap. You might want to try it sometime."

"Yeah, I know, I stink. But I was on the court when I broke my stupid leg and haven't had a shower since. "

"Well maybe, we can get a nurse to sort you out with a bed bath."

"Really?" Troy raised his eyebrows "So I can't have a…doctor then?"

_It was a risk, flirting but…_

Gabriella smiled again. "We'll see"

_YES!_

"TROY!"

Troy and Gabriella looked to the door of the ward.

_Oh crap._

Gabriella watched as some bleach blonde, fake tanned; 20-something tornado in a miniskirt came running towards them. She practically leaped onto Troy and engulfed him in a hug that almost suffocated him. Gabriella stood watching them wide-eyed. The patients in the other beds even looked mildly amused.

"Oh my poor baby, what happened to you? Oh, don't you worry, your little Nee-Nee's here!"

**Nee-Nee??? **

Gabriella knew she had to step in to ask who this girl was, even though she had an idea, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Um, excuse me?" Gabriella tried to ask but "Nee-Nee" here seemed so focused on Troy that she barely noticed.

"Where's the doctor? I want to know how long before I can take my little Troy baby home." The girl was now stroking Troy's hair, who now had turned an interesting shade of pink.

"That would be me." Gabriella spoke up. "And you are?"

The girl stood up and grabbed Gabriella's hand, shaking it rather briskly.

"I'm Sydney Stilton, heiress to the Stilton Stilettos franchise. Girlfriend of Basketball Star Troy Bolton."

**Ah, so she was his girlfriend. Great.**

Gabriella plastered a smile on her face. "Nice to meet to you Miss Stilton, I'm Dr Montez."

"So, so sorry I couldn't be here yesterday but I was busy having lunch with Paris. And there were paparazzi everywhere! But I can understand why. How often do you get a photo of two heiresses' with capital cities for names?"

Sydney laughed at her own statement while Gabriella just raised her eyebrows at Sydney's geographical mistake.

"Anyway, how long before…." Sydney started to sniff. Then her face scrunched up.

"Eeww, what is that smell? Oh it stinks!"

Gabriella smirked, she seemed to have only just noticed Troy's rather nasty smell.

Troy blushed.

"That would be me." Gabriella realised that Troy had flirted with her when he had a secret girlfriend of his own. He did not deserve to get away with that.

"Well don't worry Miss Stilton, I was about to arrange a bed bath for Mr Bolton."

Troy perked up a bit.

"Oh and don't worry about any other women getting her hands on your Troy, Miss Stilton, I'll make sure he gets a _male_ nurse"

Troy's face dropped faster than you can say "Paris Hilton".

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: I'll update** **soon! R&R!!! x x x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey, hey! I've just written the next chapter and I'm quite proud of it actually. It's shorter than all my other chapters in this story but I think just as good...hopefully. The only difference with this one is that there is no Gabriella's or Troy's POV in it. I previously wrote it without it and when I tried to fit some in, I couldn't find a spot I was happy enough with. So there's no personal POV in this one but it'll be back in the next chapter. Which I will hopefully have up by the end of this week. So here's the next chapter, there's a little bit of Chaylor fluff so if you're a fluff fan (heehee fluff fan), you hopefully like this chapter. Okay, I'll shut up now. ****

* * *

**

**Who Knew?**

**Chapter 6**

No One's POV

Chad leaned on the wall outside Room 47 on the fourth floor of St Joseph's. He was waiting for Taylor to finish her meeting at 12:30. He was watching nurses and doctors go by, watching them as they handled their demanding jobs. He wondered how on earth Taylor was able to manage all this, catering to people's illnesses, deciding how to treat them, making sure they don't go and die. He admired her for it. Among other things, of course.

The door to Room 47 opened. Chad was just about to jump up and surprise Taylor when he saw a couple of old men in white coats emerge out of the room first. Thankful that he didn't just embarrass himself in front of everyone, he waited for Taylor to come out. She was last to leave the room and carrying many books, she walked in the opposite direction as to where Chad was standing. Chad smiled as he saw that Taylor was wearing a metal hair clip in the shape of a small butterfly that held Taylor's wavy black hair in at the back of her head. Back in high school, Chad always liked that hair clip on Taylor and she knew it.

"Taylor!" Chad called out after realising she was walking away.

Taylor stopped walking and turned round. Seeing Chad, she sighed, turned back around and kept walking. Chad ran after her.

"Taylor!"

"What is it Chad?" Taylor said in an irritated tone, still walking, not looking at Chad.

"Can we talk? Please?"

"I have a busy lifestyle Chad, I don't always have time to chat."

"Well look," Chad tried to reason while still trying to keep up with her. "I understand that you probably hate me," Chad continued ignoring Taylor's snort "Especially since I was the one who ruined our relationship. But you have to understand that I did it because I didn't want to hurt you. Yeah I know, I ended up hurting you anyway but we were both headed in separate directions and that meant we would end up seeing less and less of each other and I didn't want to strain our relationship and put you through that. Believe it or not, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"So you thought the right thing was to run away when things started to get a little difficult?"

"It wasn't like that. But believe me, there hasn't been a single day since then that I haven't thought about you and regretted breaking up with you."

Chad took Taylor's silence as his cue to go on.

"So would it be so hard, so awful if, you know, we started things up again?"

Taylor stopped walking and faced Chad, looking over her many books.

"Chad, I've moved on. I've moved on from you, from back then. Maybe it's time you moved on and left me alone."

Taylor started to walk away again.

"That's just it."

Taylor stopped walking.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

Taylor turns around and sees Chad's sad smile.

"Or in other words, I can't leave you alone, not again."

Chad walks towards Taylor, she looking up at his eye's so full of hurt yet full of longing.

"I won't let you go again Taylor."

Chad smiled at Taylor, who found herself smiling back. Despite the fact that she hated him, she loved him too. And that cancelled out the hate. She sighed.

"Well, I guess, one date couldn't hurt."

Chad eye's lit up brightly and he continued to smile goofily.

"Great."

"CHAD FREDERICK DANFORTH!"

Both Chad and Taylor turned round to see Gabriella walking briskly towards them.

"How on earth does she know middle name? The only person who knows is…" Chad looked at Taylor who smirked. "Oh, never mind." Chad shut up, realising the fact that women tend to talk.

When Gabriella caught up with them, she hit Chad over the head several times with a patient's chart.

"Hey, hey, quit it! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong?" _Gabriella hit Chad once more with her chart. " Why didn't you tell me that Troy had a secret girlfriend?"

"What?"

"You know, blonde, Paris Hilton wannabe, affectionately goes by the name "_Nee-Nee_"?"

"Oh Sydney."

"Yeah, Sydney! She is in there right now with your stupid idiot of best friend!"

"Really?"

"Well actually, that's not completely true." Gabriella calmed down a bit. "He is actually having a rather uncomfortable bed bath with that male nurse, Nurse Hammel." Gabriella looked at Taylor at that last bit.

"Isn't he gay?"

"Mhmm extremely." Gabriella looked back at Chad "Anyway, not only didn't you tell me, you also happened to mention that Troy still loves me, which I don't know whether to believe but either way makes this situation ten times worse."

"Well, I thought it was up to Troy to tell you that he had a secret girlfriend. Sydney's rarely around anyway so I didn't think it would matter."

"Oh. My God. How _stupid _can you be?" Gabriella whacked him over the head again "The fact that he even had a girlfriend matters. And now my mind is screwed up and it's all because you told me Troy loved me!"

Gabriella stalked away. Chad looked at Taylor who was also shooting him evil looks.

"Do _you _have a secret girlfriend?"

"What? I…" Chad didn't finish since Taylor had picked up one of her textbooks and hit Chad's now bumpy head with it. She too stalked away in the other direction. Chad looked confused.

"What is it with women trying to hurt me?"

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. What do you think? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey you guys!!! This is a long chapter to make up for the short one. Hope you like it!R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Who knew?**

**Chapter 7**

No One's POV/ **Gabriella's POV/**_Troy's POV_

Gabriella sighed as she entered the cafeteria for lunch. It had been a rather stressful morning, not only had her brain melted under the strain of her confusions with Troy, one of her patients had gone into cardiac arrest and had almost died if Gabriella hadn't been quick of the mark. To top it all off, her pager was on the blink so every five minutes, she somehow got a page from a doctor in Tokyo.

And now, she was about to eat in a cafeteria notorious for having rather…iffy looking food. As she paid for her bowl of vegetable soup, one thought came to mind.

**Hmm, well it looks like someone has already eaten my soup and it just didn't agree with them. Lovely.**

Gabriella walked with her tray towards her usual table. Taylor was already seated, looking glumly into her stew and there was another doctor Taylor and Gabriella were friends with. Dr Penny Smith also looked rather depressed and was slowly stirring the spoon in her coffee. Gabriella pulled out a chair and sat down.

"…Men." Taylor uttered with a disgusted tone in her voice.

"Tell me about it." Penny sighed.

**Wow, whoever thought such a cliché would be a conversation starter.**

"I'm so sick of them" Taylor stabbed her spoon into the middle of her bowl.

"But I thought things were going well with you and Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"Wait, who's Chad?" Penny looked confused.

"Ex-boyfriend who's turned up unexpectedly." Taylor didn't look up.

"Also the love of her life." Gabriella contributed.

"Well he was. Anyway, things were going were going well." Taylor smiled. "In fact, he says he wants to start things up again"

"Really?"

"Yeah," Taylor's smile vanished "But after you yelled at him earlier on for confusing you, it hit me. Can I really trust him again after all these years?"

"Oh honey, me yelling at him should not be the reason for you falling out with him. I wasn't even that mad at him. I was just upset about Troy. I believe Chad was actually trying to do the right thing when he told me Troy loved me. You can totally trust him. Heck, at any rate he's turned out to be a better guy than my lunkhead of an ex-boyfriend."

Taylor smiled again. Maybe she should give Chad another chance…

"So what's happening between you and Troy?"

"Sorry if I seem slow but who's Troy?" Penny asked again.

"Ex-boyfriend who's turned up unexpectedly" Gabriella replied.

"Also the love of her life" Taylor smiled.

Gabriella started swirling the mushy soup around her bowl. "Well not only has he turned up, he is a patient of mine."

"Wow." Penny's eye's widened.

"Yep. And earlier on today, Chad told me Troy loved me and I didn't know how to deal with it. So when Troy started flirting with me…I flirted back." Gabriella groaned, infuriated with herself.

"But then his girlfriend appeared."

"Ouch" Penny winced.

"Uh huh." Gabriella sighed.

"What's she like?" Taylor asked.

"Well, she's pretty I guess. Seems like a confident person. But honestly, she was probably getting a manicure the day they gave brains out."

"Well then she's not a patch on you." Taylor smiled.

Gabriella looked up unconvinced "Really?"

"Yeah, Troy's standards have obviously lowered since he went out with you. You were the love of his life and he's obviously trying to get over you, trying to prove to himself that he doesn't need you by going out with lots of women. Bimbos by the sound of them because he doesn't believe that he's be able to get someone like you again."

"Really? You think that?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks Taylor." Gabriella looked at Penny who had kept quiet. "So what's up with you?"

"Nothing much except…Brian broke up with me."

Taylor and Gabriella gasped. "No way!"

"Yes way. He said he thinks we should just be friends but I know he got bored of me. He was probably cheating on me."

"Oh don't worry about him Penny" Taylor said reassuringly.

"Yeah, he's a idiot who lost out on a fantastic woman." Gabriella said. "In fact..." A light bulb went off in Gabriella brain. "Do you want us to set you up with someone?"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that…"

"Oh but we want to. In fact, Taylor? Ryan's not seeing anyone, is he?"

Taylor's eyes widened as she caught on. "No, no he's not."

"Great, I'm sure you'll love him."

"Well what's he like?" Penny enquired.

Gabriella started fiddling with her hair, something she always did when she was on to something. "He's blond, about 5'11, very cute, very sweet, caring, funny..."

"Fantastic dancer." Taylor added.

"Wow, he sounds great." Penny laughed.

"He is. Now one question: Do you like Broadway?" Gabriella said seriously.

"Love it. Why?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!" Gabriella announced proudly.

_

* * *

__What is it with hospital food? Why is it always so… gloopy?_

Troy stared at the lunch tray a nurse had just given him. It was mashed potatoes, sausages and beans but it looked like mushy white stuff, soggy meat things and lumpy things drowned in red gloop. It did not look appetising. Chad was on one side of him sitting in a chair looking rather bemused at Troy's dinner and Sydney was on the other side not paying any attention whatsoever and was having a texting conversation on her cell phone with one of her friends. She kept smiling and giggling, which was rather distracting considering she had a very distinctive, annoying laugh.

Troy decided to take a spoonful of his lunch. He picked up his spoon, scooped up some mushy white thing, ignored Chad's smirking and ate it. It tasted rather off and he swallowed it wrong causing him to choke. He spluttered while reaching for his water.

"That good, huh?" Chad grinned.

"Shut up."

"Just saying. Hey guess what? Me and Taylor might be getting back together!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Well nothings final yet but she agreed to go on a date with me so that's good news. Well, that was until Gabriella came storming towards us, started yelling at me whacking me with her clipboard."

"Why was she yelling?" Troy said giving Chad a stern look that simply said "Say anything about me and Gabriella being in any way more than acquaintances in front of Sydney and you're dead!"

Chad understood.

"Uh, well she seemed stressed. And somehow, I had annoyed her in some way, I don't know."

"Oh" Troy looked a little confused but didn't ask.

Just then Gabriella entered the ward. Troy immediately sat up straight, almost knocking over his tray of "food". She didn't smile at Troy, the way she used to when she entered the ward, the smile that said "I'm over you and I'm happy." Instead she smiled at Sydney.

"I'm sorry Miss Stilton but cell phones are prohibited in the hospital. There's a pay phone in the corridor or you can go outside or just turn it off."

To everyone's surprise, Sydney grumbled, picked up her handbag, got up and left the ward without so much as uttering a goodbye.

_My girlfriend, ladies and gentlemen._

Gabriella chose to ignore Sydney's departure and turns to Chad still smiling.

"Oh and Mr Danforth? I apologise for yelling at you earlier on today."

"Oh well, that's okay." Chad shrugged.

Then Gabriella turned to Troy, and kept smiling to Troy's surprise.

"So Mr Bolton, did you enjoy your bed bath?"

_Oh she's punishing me. She's punishing me, she punishing me, she's punishing me._

"Um, well it was a little…different." Troy tried to blank out the uncomfortable memories of earlier on.

"Mmhhmm" Gabriella smiled looking rather satisfied.

Chad got up. "Uh, I gotta go. Need to go to practise. See ya later Troy."

"Yeah see ya." Troy looked gloomy as the last of his visitors left.

He and Gabriella locked eyes and Troy realised he saw the little sparkles in Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. In fact, for the first time he realised that he'd missed them in all those years apart.

* * *

Gabriella looked into Troy's sky blue eyes. His eyes that long ago she always got so lost in. She felt like, as long as she always looked into those eyes, everything would be okay. Then a nagging feeling at the back of her mind became an alarm bell in her head.

**This is the guy who broke up with you. This is the guy who you have never seen or heard from in many years. This guy has a girlfriend. **

But for one more second, Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes. If she never saw him again after he got better, at least, now, she will remember his beautiful eyes.

"Uh, I was just coming in to…uh…check in on you." Gabriella spluttered.

"Uh yeah. I'm feeling better thanks."

"Good, good." Gabriella fiddled with her pen uncomfortably. "Well, I …uh better get going."

Gabriella hurried away into the hallway. She groaned and hit her forehead with her chart. Taylor was passing and saw Gabriella.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Uh, I'm terrible. Taylor, I'm in trouble."

" What? How?"

"Oh, Taylor. I think I'm falling for Troy again."

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it!! I'll update soon! R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey!!! Just finished writing this chapter. Had a bit of writer's block for a while, I didn't know what i should have put next but I managed to come up with something. Hopefully it's as good as the rest. So..uh, read on! R&R! x x x****

* * *

**

**Who Knew?**

**Chapter 8**

Gabriella walked solemnly towards the supermarket. Her shift at the hospital had just finished so she decided that she needed some therapy. And that meant one thing. Lots and lots of ice cream.

She constantly told herself that she was not falling for Troy. She couldn't fall for Troy for numerous reasons.

**1.He has a girlfriend. 2… Okay perhaps the fact he had a girlfriend was the only suitable reason that I can't fall for him. Oh, Oh! He is my patient! Yes, that's another reason why I can't fall him! He's a patient! And as Taylor says, you must never fraternise with patients. Right? Ha! See, there you go, numerous reasons. … Oh who am I kidding? I love him, stupid me.**

She and Taylor had gone and hid in the closet for about ten minutes with Gabriella blurted out her feelings and Taylor just given her the only piece of advice she had at that moment in time. Don't do anything rash.

**And I'm guessing jumping off the top of a building would be considered rash?**

Gabriella started to look around, looking for something to distract her from her current predicament. Then it clicked. She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled down her contacts list. When she found the number she was looking for, she called it.

"Come on, jazz squares are always a good thing, hello?"

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" Gabriella smiled after listening to his previous conversation.

"Oh hey Gabs, not much. Just trying to get Jonathan let me do a jazz square during one of the numbers. I mean, you can have jazz squares in Les Miserables, right?"

"Uh…of course." Gabriella laughed quietly "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something, what are you doing Saturday?"

"Well I'm busy on Saturday night, it's the first show. I thought you were coming to watch?"

"Oh right, yeah I am" Gabriella mentally slapped her forehead for forgetting about the big opening night. Ryan had routinely reminded them all for the last month that they were all to come and watch his big show. If they missed it, they would be executed. "It's just that I might have a date for you."

"Oooh really? Do tell."

"Well she's one of the doctors at St Joes and I think you two would make a really cute, Broadway-loving couple." Gabriella walked into the supermarket while grabbing a cart. "I was gonna set you up for Saturday night but since your busy…"

"Wait, wait, wait. I said I was busy Saturday _night_. I'm free in the afternoon."

"You sure?" Gabriella asked while walking over to the frozen food aisle. "Aren't you going to be nervous like, the whole day before that performance?"

"Yeah well I'll be nervous if I'm not preoccupied."

"Oh. Well, I tell you later that times and place that you'll be meeting and stuff." Gabriella looked at the different flavours of ice cream.

**Vanilla, Chocolate Chip or Raspberry Ripple? Heck, why not all three! In fact, since it's half price, take two of each so I can stock up for the next time I fall in love.**

"That's great Gabby, Thanks. So what's up with you?"

"Me?" Gabriella answered while lifting two cartons of Chocolate Chip ice cream into her cart. "I'm fine."

"Really? Where are you?"

"I'm…still at work." Gabriella answered uneasily. Ryan knew Gabriella rarely did shopping after work and if she did, it was always because something was bothering her and it was always the same purchase.

"So, at your hospital, do they always make announcements like "Bing Bong. Mark Burton to Aisle 4 please. Mark Burton to Aisle 4. Bing Bong."?"

"…Yes" Gabriella cringed.

"Really?" Gabriella could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice "Does your hospital even have aisles?"

"Okay fine, you caught me. I'm at the supermarket." Gabriella admitted while pushing the cart slowly.

"Okay, what's wrong? And by the way, I heard the other announcement saying that frozen desserts were half price so I know what you're buying!"

"Oh you know me so well." Gabriella laughed. "Nothings wrong. Not really."

"Okay, you're about as convincing as Britney Spears when she says she's perfectly fine so just answer me one thing. Has it got anything to do with you know who?"

"Voldemort?

"Haha very funny. Troy?"

Gabriella sighed as she paid for her ice cream. "Yes, unfortunately it does."

"You're at the supermarket at Morgan Street right?"

"Yeah."

"Hold one, just stay there, I'll come and help you lug all your ice cream."

"What makes you think I've just bought a lot of ice cream?" Gabriella smirked.

"Well for one thing, your upset about Troy and another thing, I just heard the cashier lady say "That'll be $13.95 miss". $13.95 worth of ice cream is a lot of ice cream."

"You do have exceptional hearing."

"I know, I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

"Troy can you honestly tell me that you're happy with Sydney?" Chad had returned after practise and after hearing about "the moment" between Troy and Gabriella, he was convinced that they were getting back together. Troy on the other hand, wasn't so sure. 

"Happy? Yeah, sure." Troy shrugged, still trying to picture the look in Gabriella's eyes.

"All right, well do you love Sydney more than you love Gabriella?"

"That's different. Gabby and I have a history. Things are just getting started with me and Nee-Nee."

"You've been with the girl for six months, how can things just be getting started?"

"Well, Nee-Nee…"

"And I swear Troy, if you call her Nee-Nee again, I'm gonna have to kill you."

_Well it wasn't my suggestion to have that name for her. She told me she liked it. At first I just called her that when she was there but now I think it's a habit. A pretty embarrassing habit, I'll admit._

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Right, I'm going to the bathroom, be back in a minute."

"Yeah sure whatever." Troy watched as Chad left. As soon as Chad walked out the door, about two seconds later, Troy saw Taylor run past the door, presumably towards Chad. This made Troy smile.

_Well, Chad always did have ladies running after him._

* * *

"Chad!" 

Chad turned round to see Taylor standing behind him out of breath.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Oh not much. It's just…I'm sorry, for…the way I acted earlier on. It wasn't right of me to just, yell at you and hit you with my chart. Especially when you hadn't really done anything wrong." Taylor started to blush slightly as she apologised.

"Oh" Chad smiled. "Well that's okay, my head was pretty bashed about after Gabriella."

Taylor laughed. "Yeah, anyway, I was still wondering about that date you were talking about earlier on.

Chad thought for a moment, trying to think of the perfect thing to say. Then he realised there was only one thing he wanted to say to her. He pulled the hair out of Taylor's eyes, leaned in and kissed her.

To be continued….

**

* * *

A/N:** **R&R people! x x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey!!!! Sorry I didn't update earlier but my internet cut out for two weeks but I got it back on tuesday. Then it cut out again just now but my dad fixed it so while it's still workin, I decided to post another chapter for you. It's shorter than most and I don't thinkit's one of my best chapters but hopefully its still okay.****

* * *

**

**Who Knew?**

**Chapter 9**

Taylor was surprised at first but then she realised, she was kissing the man she had been longing to kiss for years. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss when….

"Ahem."

The two broke apart and Taylor saw herself face to face with Dr Kettermen, her boss.

"Miss McKessie, what do you think you are doing?"

Taylor wracked her brain for quick excuses. She could only think of one.

"I was…uh checking for mouth ulcers." Taylor mumbled ignoring Chad's snort beside her.

Dr Kettermen frowned, then walked away with "I don't want to know" kind of look on his face. Chad burst into laughter.

"Mouth ulcers?"

"Well what was I supposed to say?" Taylor defended herself.

"Well you could have said that I was your boyfriend?"

"I couldn't say that, that would have been embarrassing!"

"Because checking for mouth ulcers with your tongue is normal around here?" Chad smirked.

* * *

Chad had gone back to Troy's ward and Taylor's shift had ended so now she was walking up the last set of stairs leading to the floor of her apartment. Then she heard something. It sounded like singing. Very loud, off-key singing. As she walked down the corridor, she realised it was coming from her own apartment. Taking out her keys, she unlocked the door.

"Coooooooome whaaaaaaat maaaaaaaayy?"

Taylor walked into the living room, and saw Gabriella sprawled out on the couch, four empty tubs of ice cream surrounding her, watching Moulin Rouge. It was at the final song in the movie and Gabriella obviously felt like singing along with them.

"IIIII wiiiiiiilll looooove yoooooouuuuu, oh hey Tay….Tay…. you know I will love you too, until my dyyyyyyiiiiing daaaaaayyy. Ryan! We need more ice cream!!"

Ryan came out looking flustered carrying another tub "Hold your horses, I've only got two hands, oh…" He stopped when he saw Taylor. "Hey."

"Is she drunk?" Taylor looked accusatively at Ryan.

"Well, not exactly. Look, she was really depressed and she bought…many tubs of ice cream, and I came here to comfort her through this difficult time, and she decided to watch Moulin Rouge. And then she broke out the alcohol…"

"Tequila!" Gabriella yelled raising her fist in the air, and then started giggling.

"Couldn't you have stopped her from drinking too much?" Taylor said sitting down next to Gabriella who was now licking her spoon.

"I tried! The woman has a lot of fire under the influence of alcohol. Look!" Ryan rolled up his sleeve to reveal red marks, "She bit me!"

"Coooome whhaaaaaaat maaaaaaay" Gabriella slurred.

"All right, that's enough alcohol and ice cream for you." Taylor said, leaning towards her almost empty glass.

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOME" Taylor jumped back in fright after her sudden opera-like outburst "WHAAAAAAAAT MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Taylor looked at Ryan, who gave her a "It's not so easy now, is it?" type of look. Gabriella was now sobbing.

"I WILL LOVE YOU, UNTIL MY DYING DAAAAAAAYY! Why can't all guys be like Christian? So sweet and kind, he really did love…what's her face."

"Satine." Ryan helped.

"Yeah, yeah, see you and me Ryan, we're like this" Gabriella linked her fingers together. With difficulty. "Not like some stupid guy in a stupid hospital, where STUPID me works! I hate him, Tay-Tay I HATE him!" Gabriella took another swig of tequila. "But you know what, Tay-Tay?"

"That you've never called me Tay-Tay in your entire life?"

Gabriella giggled even though Taylor was serious, "I still love him. Uh huh, and he…. doesn't love me back. Do you know how much that sucks?"

"I can imagine."

"And do you know what else?"

"What?"

"I…….I……I… I think I'm gonna hurl"

* * *

Gabriella stumbled through the hospital the next morning with a thumping headache. She still had not got over the worst of her hangover.**My God, it's like decided to whack me like they do with gongs? Heck, my head practically vibrating with the strain. Damn tequila, damn chocolate ice cream, DAMN Ewan McGregor!**

She couldn't remember anything from last night but from what Taylor had informed her and the empty bottles and tubs next to the bin, it had been pretty bizarre evening.

Then she ran into someone she really did not want to see. There he was in a stripy housecoat, slowly walking up and down the corridor with a pair of crutches and a huge smile on his face, obviously happy to be up and about. He saw Gabriella and smiled even brighter.

"Hey, wow, you look like you've just seen a dead body."

"I'm a doctor, I do see dead bodies often." Gabriella snapped.

"Sorry, it's just…" Troy looked down, not really sure what to say next. Neither did Gabriella. She watched him as his messy hair covered his eyes and she felt heartbroken once more. She needed to break the silence.

"I see you got your crutches." She said, trying to smile, the edges of her mouth only twitching.

"Yeah, no more wheel-chair races with Chad then!"

"You almost got me fired, I'll have you know."

"Well it was good to see you smile and laugh again, just like you used to."

**Oh, _why_ does he do this to me? It's practically killing me inside. **

"Yeah well." Gabriella couldn't think of anything more to say.

"Oh, I hear Chad and Taylor are back together."

"Oh yeah, Taylor mentioned it this morning." Gabriella realised.

"Only this morning? I would have thought you two would have had a big gossiping conversation last night?"

"Well last night, wasn't really a good time."

"Oh" Troy quietened. "Right. Well, I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Gabriella watched as Troy attempted to turn around but he slipped on the shiny floor and tumbled towards Gabriella, knocking her over, sending both of them on the floor.

**Why do hospital floors have to be so slippery?**

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N So how was that? Definately not my best but I tried! Anyway, I'll update soon, as long as the internet stays working. We go on Easter holidays tomorrow so I'll have more time to update, despite the fact I'm supposed to be revising for my exams in May. 5 Highers!!! Eeeek!! (unless you live in Scotland, you probably dont know what that means but imagine really REALLY big exams. That's me) Tootles!x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all your fantabulous reviews!! Especially those wishing me luck for my exams! **

**An answer to XoXbAbYbXoX 's question: You know how you have GCSE's? Well up in Scotland, we call them Standard Grades. I sat 8 of them last year. They determine whether I ever get a job in life. I got my results for them last August and I got 3 1's, 4 2's and a 3. In England terms I think its the same as 3 A's, 4 B's and a C. This year I'm sitting 5 Highers. I think you call them A levels? Or something like that. Anyway, these exams determine whether or not I ever get into university. So yeah, they're a big deal:O**

**To everyone else, enjoy the next chapter!**

**P.S. I got my 100th review!!!! Wooooooooo!**

**

* * *

**

**Who Knew?**

**Chapter 10**

No one's POV/ **Gabriella's POV/**_Troy's POV_

Troy was now lying on top of Gabriella on the floor, their faces inches away from each other and both in an unusual state of shock.

_Oh Jesus, Troy. If there was a time you had to slip and knock into someone, it just had to be now and it just HAD to be Gabriella!_

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, are you okay?" Troy flustered, feeling absolutely humiliated.

"Well, I'm having a little trouble breathing. But then again you are on top of me"

Troy laughed. At least Gabriella had a sense of humour. " Why do we get ourselves into these messes?"

"Why are you _still _on top of me?"

Troy, if he could feel any more embarrassed, he would, clumsily got off Gabriella. Bare in mind, he did have one leg out of action. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Did I hurt you?" Troy asked, concerned.

"No, not really. It's just…" Gabriella started. "The shock"

"Yeah." Troy nodded. " I mean seriously, why are hospital floors so slippery?"

"It's because they're clean, something you should really take a note of."

"Hey, I am _not _taking another bed bath. I don't care if I stink to the high heavens, you are not organising another bed bath." Troy shot back.

But Gabriella giggled. Clearly happy that she was winding him up even though he wasn't serious. Troy smiled.

"Miss Montez, do you enjoy spending time on the floor?"

Gabriella scuttled back to her feet quicker than Troy had ever seen her move. He looked up to see and an elderly doctor with a furrowed brow aimed at Gabriella.

"Dr Kettermen, yeah, you see…um…eh the thing is… um"

"She was helping me meditate."

Both sets of eyes fell down to Troy, who was still on the floor. After witnessing Gabriella struggling for excuses, he felt the need to help.

"Meditate?" Dr Kettermen questioned.

"Yeah, you know. Us stars lead such, busy lifestyles that sometimes we need a little…us time. And since I'm not exactly the most mobile person at the moment, Dr Montez was helping me. A little thing called bedside manner, I believe."

The look of gratitude on Gabriella's face was enough for Troy. Dr Kettermen smiled broadly as this celebrity complimented his employee.

"Well Miss Montez has always been one of our finest doctors. Someone I can always count on to do the absolute best for our patients and make their stay here is as comfortable as possible. I take it that she's doing the same for you?"

"Oh absolutely, couldn't have asked for anyone better." Troy grinned at Gabriella who was utterly speechless.

"Miss Montez? You're getting a raise."

"Really?" Gabriella squealed. In a calm manner of course. "Why, thank you sir. Thank you so much."

"No problem dear. " Then Dr Kettermen turned around and started walking away, humming a tune that sounded awfully like "There's No Business Like Show Business."

Gabriella stuck out her hand to help up Troy. "Thank you …so much. You didn't have to do that you know"

"I know but, after all, it was my fault that we were both on the floor anyway, right?"

"Right."

Then there was a moment when all Gabriella and Troy did was smile at each other. Until it got too uncomfortable.

"Anyway…"

"Yeah…"

"I better go…"

"Me too, gotta…get back to bed."

"Yeah. So, I'll uh…"

"Yeah."

"Okay, See ya later, Troy."

"Bye Gabby."

"Dr Montez"

"Right."

Then both idiots walked, or in Troy's case, attempted to walk in opposite directions.

* * *

"Oh my God, that is so romantic!" 

"Taylor, it is not romantic, it's just a friend helping out another friend." Gabriella argued into her cell phone as she left the hospital.

"Okay that may be true in the mouths of some people but when it comes you and Troy? God we should be hearing wedding bells by now!"

"Taylor, you're exaggerating."

"I don't care! Who's going to be your maid-of-honour? Do not say Sharpay, do NOT say Sharpay!"

"Taylor, shut up! We aren't even in a relationship, never mind getting married. And don't worry, if I ever get married, you're definitely my maid-of-honour."

"Good, because if me and Sharpay ever had to fight it out for that spot, I hate to say it but Sharpay would probably win hands down."

Gabriella laughed, Sharpay was known for having a raw energy when it came to certain things. Gabriella walked along the sidewalk towards that bus stop. It was a beautiful day, she had just finished work and everyone was coming round for the evening.

Just then, ahead of Gabriella, the thin, blond woman under the arm of a dark, handsome man….

…**. with a very cute butt, by the way….**

…the woman dropped some money from her purse. She didn't seem to notice and Gabriella being the nice person that she is, picked up the money.

**She dropped _3 _hundred-dollar bills? I don't think I've ever seen a $100 bill till now…**

"Excuse me?" Gabriella called out to the woman. She didn't notice her, obviously engrossed in the man-candy at her side.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella called again but this time ran up to the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"You dropped your mon…ey." Gabriella's smile faded when she saw who it was. Sydney appeared not to have recognised her.

"Oh, thank you so much." Sydney took the money and counted it. "Oh, it wasn't much. Thank goodness it wasn't more. Thanks again." Then she turned back around, and walked away, the dark man giving her a kiss in the process.

**That bitch is cheating on Troy??? The…**

"Gabriella, are you still there?"

Gabriella had forgotten she was still on the phone to Taylor and put the phone to her ear.

"Sorry, what?"

"Can you pop to the store and pick up some alcohol. You completely drank us dry last night…"

"Taylor, put Chad on the phone."

"What makes you think Chad's over here?"

"Well for one thing, everyone is coming round to night and that probably includes Chad considering you two are now an item and another thing, I think I just heard him give Ryan a noogie."

"Okay fine…" Gabriella heard the phone swap hands back at the flat.

"Hey Gabs, what's up?"

"Hey, Chad. It's about Troy and Sydney…"

"Of course."

"Shut up! Anyway, do you happen to know if they are…well, exclusive?"

"Well they have been going out for over six months and I even know Sydney's hinted marriage a couple of times but Troy's always distracted her with a shoe sale or a pigeon…"

"Chad!"

"So yeah, I'm thinking they're pretty serious. Why?"

"Well, I just saw Sydney on the street and lets just say, when it comes to Sydney and Troy, the fat lady may not be singing but she sure as hell is clearing her throat."

"Huh?"

Gabriella groaned, forgetting that Chad's level of intelligence is a lot lower than the average man.

"I mean that…just…put Taylor on the phone!"

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Reviews!!! I'll updtae sooooon! x x x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews, I think I got a record number of reviews for the last chapter. Well a record number for me. lol Anyway, here's the next chapter!****

* * *

**

**Who Knew**

**Chapter 11**

No One's POV/ **Gabriella's POV/ **_Troy's POV_

"You know, I know we haven't seen each other in years Chad, but was it really necessary for you to put me in a headlock and give me noogie?"

Ryan stood up straight while rubbing his head, glaring at Chad who was on the couch, beaming brightly.

"What can I say? I missed you man! I missed all the fun we had in high school"

"Yeah, just grab the rest of the basketball team and stuff me in a locker, things will be exactly like they were in high school."

"I never stuffed you in a locker!"

"Yes you did, back in freshman year…"

"Guys! Please, we can relive precious memories later, but now, we have more important matters." Taylor announced coming out of the kitchen and placing two bowls of mixed nuts on the coffee table. Zeke and Jason raised their eyebrows at the bowls.

"Wow, mixed nuts. You really go all out for company, don't you Tay?" Zeke smirked.

"Well, since SOMEONE decided to eat all our food a few days ago, we haven't had time for a grocery run."

"You know what? I like nothing better than a bowl of mixed nuts. Practically a meal, don't you think Zeke?" Jason commented.

"Absolutely."

Taylor smiled as she went back into the kitchen to help Kelsi and Sharpay. Then the front door opened to reveal Gabriella.

"Hey Gabby!"

"Hey, what you guys doing?"

"All depends on what you bought." Taylor said, coming back into the living room with the girls by her side to greet Gabriella.

"Well" She opened her bag "I brought some red wine for the girls, some beer for the guys, and…. 4 bags of potato chips for…well, the guys."

"I knew there was a reason we were friends with you!" Zeke exclaimed while he motioned for the chips.

* * *

"So what do we do about Troy and Sydney?" Chad asked.

It had been 45 minutes since Gabriella had come home and every one had delved into the alcohol and chips (which we pretty much dominated by the guys) and they had helped Chad get up to date with the entire goings on in their lives. After he had had a ten-minute conversation with Jason about his sport store _Cross_ and the possibility of Chad doing some promotional opportunities for him, "For old times sake" as Jason put it, it had finally clicked that there was still the problem with Troy and his back-stabbing, thinks-her-name-is-a-capital-city, idiot of a girlfriend.

"Well should we tell him?" Sharpay enquired while filling another glass of wine.

"Well _we _shouldn't" Taylor stated, motioning to everyone except Chad and Gabriella. " I mean, apart from you two, none of us have really been in contact with him in years. I don't think it would be right if we go up and say, "Hey Troy, how have you been the last four years? Oh by the way, your girlfriend is cheating on you""

"Well that's not completely true, you bumped into him at the hospital yesterday." Gabriella mentioned.

"Yeah, right after he accidentally stabbed me in the toe with one of his crutches."

"Oh, right.

"Well then which one of you two tells him?" Kelsi asked as she snuggled into Jason and twirled her hair.

"Well honestly," Gabriella put her glass on the coffee table, "I don't really feel comfortable telling him. After all, I am his doctor and we have all this history and really, it is none of my business…"

"Well let's face it Gabby, it will be awkward for anyone. And after all, you were the one who saw her." Chad said. "You did see her, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. The girl dropped $300, she didn't think it was that much money, and when she saw me, she didn't recognise me. And plus, the guy she was with, my God, granted I only saw his back, but he had a body that looked like it had been developed by NASA."

The girls giggled whereas the guys just rolled their eyes.

"So, I take it, Chad is the one who's going to tell him?" Sharpay asked.

" I guess so. You okay with that, honey?" Taylor looked at her boyfriend.

"I suppose so. I'll tell him tomorrow when I visit him.

"That's settled."

* * *

Troy got back into bed the next morning after a short walk up and down the corridor on his crutches. He had fallen down twice, once knocking over a nurse carrying a pile of bedpans. Funnily enough, she looked like the same nurse who had collided with the dark-haired doctor on his first day here._I honestly think I'm getting worse on these crutches…_

Troy had been told by Gabriella that he would be able to go home in a couple of days, if he was lucky. Then again, that was right before he ran slipped and banged into Gabriella…

_Yep, definitely getting worse…_

So at this rate, he'd be lucky to be getting out before the end of the century.

Troy smiled when he saw Chad enter the ward. Chad on the other hand, did not smile with the same sort of warmth. It was like he was fake smiling.

"Hey, Chad. What's up?"

"Not much" Chad sat down in the armchair next to Troy's bed. "Oh, I brought you something." Chad dug his hand into his jacket pocket and fished out an envelope. He handed it to Troy.

"I was at Taylor's last night. Everyone in the gang was there and they wanted me to give you this "Get Well Soon." card."

Troy opened the envelope and looked briefly at the picture on the front of the card but the opened it to see the familiar handwriting of all his old friends. There was the short scrawl of Zeke, the flowery, almost unreadable note from Sharpay, there was even the little circles above the "i"s known to be Taylor's doing. Everyone was there, wishing him well, except one person.

"I take it Gabby didn't want to sign"

"Well, you know…. And she is your doctor after all."

"Yeah." Troy mumbled, closing the card. "Well it was nice of them anyway, tell them I said thanks."

"I will." Chad started fidgeting. Then realised he had a job to do. "Look, there was something else I needed to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you see, it's about Sydney."

"Oh don't go on about her again, Chad! I know you would prefer me to be with Gabriella but she won't…"

"That's not what I'm talking about. You see, Troy. Sydney was seen yesterday. On the street. With another guy."

Almost instantly, a lump formed in Troy's throat. His stomach turned.

_Oh no… not again. She promised she wouldn't do this…_

"Wow…um, who saw her?"

"One of the guys on the team who wishes to remain nameless." Chad lied.

"Wow," Troy repeated. "Are you sure it was her?"

"Positive."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry man. Are you okay?"

"…yeah. Yeah I'll be fine. I just need…"

"Hey Troy baby!"

Both men turned around to see the one and only Sydney strutting towards them with a grin on her face. She leaned forward and kissed Troy on the cheek. His expression didn't change.

"I missed you so much"

"Yeah, whatever, um Chad? Could you leave us alone for a second? I kinda need to talk to Sydney…"

"Sure, no problem." Chad stood up shooting Troy an encouraging smile walked out the ward.

* * *

"You know I realised something. A few days ago, we all absolutely hated Troy and Chad when they turned up at the hospital and now, well, I'm with Chad and we're all sympathetic towards Troy and trying to help him. Weird how things change. Huh?"

Both Taylor and Gabriella were walking through the hospital corridor just making general conversation when they saw Chad crouched down at the end of hall looking into Troy's ward.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gabriella asked when they walked towards him.

"Well, I've just told Troy that Sydney's cheating on him and now Sydney's turned up pretending to be the perfect girlfriend and now I think, Troy's going to tell her straight. Wanna see?"

Now all three crouched to look through a small window into the ward. Right now, not much was happening. All they could see was the back of Sydney's head and Troy's serious face.

"Hey, Taylor? You know you look very hot in those scrubs." Chad winked.

Taylor giggled while Gabriella rolled her eyes "Guys, you can satisfy all sexual tension later but right now can you give up flirting for one second?"

"Hey, I was not flirting! I was…merely complimenting Dr McKessie on her uniform. And the fact she looked very… warm" Chad defended while Taylor giggled some more.

**Yeah, and I'm the Queen of the Fairies!**

"Look, can you two just…oh" All conversation stopped as they saw what was happening.

Sydney, apparently disliking what she was being told, had stood up, grabbed her purse and instead of just sauntering out, she had started repeatedly hitting Troy around the head with it. Everyone in the ward watched, mesmerised. People passing the ward even stopped to look at the action.

"You know, as his doctor, you really should go in there and stop…"

"Ssshhhh!"

After walloping Troy for what felt like a hundred times, Sydney left the ward in a huff. Not before she screeched something that to everyone else, seemed like something only dogs could hear but Troy could oddly enough understand. She stopped when she got to the hallway and the three of them automatically stood up straight and tried to look as innocent as possible. Sydney recognised Chad and started talking to him. Or yelling, in her case

"TROY just dumped me! He said I was cheating on him when CLEARLY I was not! I mean come on! Why would I cheat? And who on earth saw me with…hey?" Sydney's eyes suddenly landed on Gabriella.

**Oh crap!**

"Weren't you the girl who picked up my money for me yesterday?" Sydney asked nicely obviously not clicking.

"Uh…yeah." Gabriella answered, her stomach doing back flips.

"Oh, well thanks again." Sydney then turned around and walked away. All three of them exhaled in relief. They smiled at each at each other until they heard a very loud, dramatic gasp. All eyes turned on Sydney. Her eyes were wide, mouth wide open and she was pointing at Gabriella.

"You!"

**Oh… well I guess it finally clicked then…. OH CRAP!**

"You… oh my God, YOU!" Sydney hurried back towards her, her heels clacking down the corridor.

"It was nice knowing you…" Gabriella heard Chad mumble.

Then before Gabriella knew what was happening, instead of a slap across the face, which would be far too normal, Sydney grabbed Gabriella's dark curls and started to yank at them screaming.

**Well, she may be a bitch but she sure can pull! **

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N:... lol I'll update soon. R&R people! x x x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey guys!! I got 19 reviews for the last chapter!!! 16 of which were in the first 24 hours of the story being updated!! You completely thrashed my old record and I love you all for it! Anyway since the alerts are now working, I thought I'd update. I updated during alert failure so you might wanna check that you've read the last chapter before you read this one. Just a precaution.**

**_Extra Note: Just to let you know, I'm putting all my fanfics on suspension. I have my exams during the entire month of May and I really need to study so I won't be updating. Well I might if I have a spare minute but don't count on it. So this is the last chapter you'll get for a while but I made it extra long just to make up for it. I'll also update my other fanfic "It's Been One Heck Of A Year" sometime during the weekend and then that's it. Hope you don't all hate me for it but my last exam is the 30th May and I then I'm all yours! So enjoy this extra-long chapter! _****

* * *

**

**Who Knew?**

**Chapter 12**

No One's POV/ **Gabriella's POV/ **_Troy's POV_

"YOU BITCH! I HATE YOU!"

Sydney continued to scream while yanking at Gabriella's dark locks. Gabriella herself was yelling in pain, while everyone in the corridor just stared dumbstruck at the two. Even Chad, who actually seemed to be enjoying the catfight. Only Taylor felt the need to try and pry them apart. She lunged towards them and tried to separate them with her arms, but some of Gabriella's remaining hair got caught in Taylor's bracelet and ended up being pulled as Taylor tried to untangle it.

"OW! Taylor!

"Sorry!"

Meanwhile, Sydney decided that she didn't like Taylor and used her other hand to grab onto Taylor's hair. Taylor, on the other hand, screamed at Sydney and reached up to pull at Sydney's blonde hairs. All three girls were pulling, yanking and screaming, oblivious to the world around them.

It wasn't until Gabriella and Taylor's friend Penny saw them at war and rushed over to help. She wrapped her arms around Sydney's tiny waist and lifted her, trying to pull her away from the girls. Admittedly, at first she was only pulling harder on the hair but Sydney finally let go and felt content with just shouting abuse at them.

"I HATE YOU, YOU LITTLE…"

"Right! Miss Stilton!" Penny shouted as Taylor and Gabriella looked on weakly as they rubbed their heads gently after finally freeing themselves from each other.

"Miss Stilton we do not tolerate fighting in this hospital and I will kindly ask you to leave." Penny said sternly.

"SHE, is the reason Troy broke up with me!"

"I don't care if she made out with Mr Bolton." Gabriella cleared her throat to signal to Penny that she was stepping in uncomfortable territory while Taylor and Chad merely sniggered. "That did not give you the right to attack my colleague. Dr Montez, in no way provoked you and therefore gave you absolutely no reason to be so aggressive. Now if you don't leave I will send for someone to remove you from these premises."

Sydney kept tight-lipped and a humiliated frown on her face. She threw Gabriella the dirtiest look you could ever see, assembled her Prada purse on her shoulder, turned around and trotted away, people stepping aside to clear away, not wanting to annoy her after what they had just seen. After she disappeared into the elevator, people started to go on with their business.

Gabriella massaged her head "Thank you so much Penny, she really latched onto my head."

"No problem, now excuse me while I go save the rest of the world." Penny smiled before scuttling away.

"Hey, you!" Taylor said while walloping Chad on the arm "Why didn't you help me?"

"Well I'm sorry but after what Sydney did to you when you intervened, I didn't really fancy trying. I also have a lot of hair, you know?" Chad said, gesturing towards his afro.

"So you'd rather sacrifice me over your hair?" Taylor pouted.

"Honey, you know I'd do anything for you." Chad said while wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. "But seriously, would you like a bald Chad?"

"Ew! Yeah, you're right. Not a pretty sight." Taylor laughed. Then Troy appeared at the door leading into his ward.

"Hey, I heard some screaming from Sydney, what happened?"

"Dude, it took you _that _long to walk across the ward?" Chad smirked at his best friend.

"Hello? One leg out of action here! And when I did manage to stand up, I kinda slipped on the rug on the floor and I ended up on my back." Troy stated while prodding Chad with his crutch.

"Ow, stop it! Fine I get you. Anyway, me and Taylor gotta go, don't we, Taylor?" Chad wiggled his eyebrows at Gabriella.

"Hhmmm? Oh yeah." Taylor nodded enthusiastically after catching on and then linked arms with Chad and both hurried away. Troy raised his eyebrows but shook his head. He turned to look at Gabriella but frowned when he saw her wayward hair and red face.

"My God, what happened to you?" His eyes widened. "Wait, did Sydney attack you?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm just going for the uh…. wind swept look today" Gabriella flustered, wiping a stray hair out of her eye.

"Gabby, if Sydney attacked you, you should tell me." Troy said sternly and Gabriella could see in his eyes that he was genuinely concerned. Her heart melted.

"No, no it's nothing. Anyway, I have to go…" Gabriella mumbled before walking down the hospital corridor, not looking at Troy. He sighed and wobbled back into the ward.

**He called me Gabby! He hasn't called me Gabby in years…**

Gabriella once again rubbed the top of her head.

**You know, I think her fingernails left dents in my head...**

* * *

"So come on, what really happened out there?" Troy asked Chad. 

Chad had come back an hour later and had slumped down in his regular chair.

"Nothing honestly" Chad said, a smile creeping up on his face.

"Chad?"

"Okay, but you promise you won't tell the girls I told you?"

"Promise."

"Okay fine" Chad then started laughing, "Dude you missed the BEST thing I have ever seen! It was like, the cat fight of the century!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Sydney literally grabbed Gabriella by the hair and starts yanking at it like she's swinging a cat…"

"Wait, so she did actually attack Gabriella?"

"Wait till I'm finished! Anyway, so Sydney pulling and screaming and then Taylor tries to help but she ends up getting pulled into the fight. So I'm standing there, and there's three hot girls have a bitch fight right in front of me! It was fantastic! I love Taylor and all, but my god. I wouldn't have stopped it for the world."

"Wow, you're such a caring, considerate boyfriend." Troy smiled, a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"I know. That's why tomorrow night…" Chad looked over at the patients in the other bed, he looked a bit wary then lowered his voice "Tomorrow night when I take her out for a really romantic date, I'm gonna ask her."

"Ask her what?"

"You know, _ask _her." Chad said, obviously not wanting others to know what he's talking about but points to his finger on his left hand. Troy realises.

"Oh my God, dude, seriously?" Chad smiles and nods. "Oh my God! Really, even though you've only been going out for a few days?"

"I know but I already know everything about her and, I do love her and I think she's loves me too. Well I hope so."

"So you got a ring and everything?"

"Yep. Not got it on me but it's an 18-carat white gold "Juliet" ring. Cost me an arm and a leg but heck, she's worth it." Chad grinned, looking at his hands as if embarrassed.

"Well that's great Chad, that's really great. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. And hey, now that you're single, you can go back to Gabby!"

"Don't Chad"

"Come on, it's obvious. You're both head over heels for each other, you just need to convince her that you won't do a "Chad" on her again."

"You named it after yourself?" Troy raised his eyebrow.

"Well you did do it under my influence. Biggest mistake I ever made."

_Well that's true. Although the time he wrote a love letter to Taylor in homeroom and Ms Darbus finding it comes a close second. Why, oh why did he say it was meant for her?_

"So if Gabriella comes in right now, tells you she loves you and that she wants to be with you, would you take her back?"

Troy didn't even have to think about it. "In a heartbeat."

* * *

"Chad just called, told me that for our date tomorrow night, I should dress fancy" Taylor came in from her bedroom into the living room. Zeke, Ryan, Jason and Gabriella were all hanging out in the living room. Sharpay and Kelsi had been kept back at the theatre working on some last minute rehearsals. 

"So that probably means he's not going to take you to McDonalds again." Gabriella piped up from the couch while all the guys smirked.

"Hey, he only took me to McDonalds on a date twice." Taylor said while brushing her hair with her fingers. "And he paid for me the second time."

"So, he wants you dress fancy, must be something special." Zeke looked at Taylor who just smiled while bending down, looking for her shoe.

"Oh he's gonna propose!" Gabriella exclaimed.

That made Taylor stand up straight. "Oh come on Gabriella, we've been dating for three days! Marriage is completely out of the question at this point."

"Yeah right" Gabriella teased. "You've known him since you were in kindergarten, you had a relationship with him when you were 16, he is the love of your life,"

"He also dumped me remember."

"I know, but listen. I know you. I've known you for years and I know that you would not go back out with a guy if you did not see a future with him. Do you see yourself being married to him with little Danforth's running around?"

"I'm not even gonna answer that question. Where is my shoe?"

"It's in the bathtub." Ryan added. Everyone looked at him "Don't ask"

Taylor groaned and headed into the bathroom while Gabriella kept talking. "You won't answer my question because you now I'm right. You do see a future and you will make me your maid of honour or I will have you shot."

"Well Gabby, you can be the maid of honour at my real wedding but right now, there is no wedding." Taylor came out of the bathroom with a drenched shoe dripping along the carpet while Taylor glared at Ryan.

"What? Me and Jason were bored." Ryan defended.

"Anyway, if Chad did propose to you tomorrow night, what would you say?"

"I am also not going to answer that question because Chad is not going to propose. I'll admit, I've dreamed about the day that Chad would propose to me ever since I was 16 and perhaps, maybe, I do see a future with us but you seem to have forgotten that we only got back together three days ago. For God's sake, Ryan there is _soap _in my shoe!"

Ryan and Jason grinned from the sofa.

"Well anyway," Gabriella continued "Wouldn't it be totally amazing if he proposed to you tomorrow night"

"Gabriella, I refuse to get excited about something that's not going to happen and if you keep going on about it, I'm gonna ask about you and Troy."

Gabriella's teasing smile faded "God, don't even go there"

"That's what I thought. See ya'll later." Taylor left the flat to go to the dentist leaving everyone else in the flat.

"Anyway, I gotta head." Zeke said standing up. "Jason, you coming?"

"Yeah man." Jason got up too.

"Where you going?"

"Well, we're kinda going to the jewellery store." Zeke said suspiciously.

"To get?" Gabriella enquired.

"Well, lets just say that Taylor and Chad might not be the only one's getting engaged." Jason grinned.

Gabriella squealed. "Seriously? Are you both proposing?" Both guys nodded. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Yeah, well before you get all mushy on us, we're gonna go. See you two later"

"By the way Zeke," Ryan called out "You better have a big budget, you know my sister"

"I know, I'm practically cutting all the wages for the staff just so I can buy the engagement ring." Zeke laughed referring to his restaurant.

After both guys had gone, Gabriella looked at Ryan. "So you and I are the only ones in the group not getting married."

"Yep, mind you. If you say this Penny's as perfect as you say she is, we might decide to elope." Ryan grinned.

**Huh! See if I buy them gravy boat as their wedding present!**

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: R&R and I'll see you guys in a month! (Oh god that's so depressing) Hope you liked the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Aaaaaah I'm back! All my exams are over and I'm updating!! And oh how I missed writing this fanfic and recieving reviews! Aaaaaah I'm so happy! So here's the long-awaited chapter! Oh and there's no Troys' Pov in this chapter, it's actually mainly focused around Gabriella and Taylor.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

No One's POV/ **Gabriella's POV**

Gabriella lay on her bed the next morning looking blankly out her window, coincidently at Troy's face at the billboard, but she was too busy thinking to notice. She had a dream last night that wasn't like any of her others.

She was in a large church, dressed in a horrible meringue dress in a rather off shade of pink holding a bouquet of blue and yellow carnations. She watched as Sharpay, Kelsi, Penny and Taylor walked down the aisle of the church in gorgeous white wedding dresses with lilies in their bouquets towards their future husbands Zeke, Jason, Ryan and Chad. Gabriella walked behind them. She was their bridesmaid. She noticed that people in the pews were smirking at her; she looked ahead and saw her friends were also smirking, and then she saw Troy. He was the best man. He started laughing at her, causing everyone to join in. Soon everyone in the church was laughing at the bridesmaid. Always a bridesmaid, never a bride.

Gabriella woke up in a sweat but since it was her day off, she just lay in bed, contemplating the possibility that she would never be a bride.

**God, I'll be an old women with…. cats or something. Lots and lots and cats. Or birds. A scary old lady with lots of birds. And I'll yell at children in street, waving my walking stick. And maybe I'll set free my birds at them to annoy them. I'll be all "Fly, my pretties fly!". Very Wizard of Oz…**

She tried to convince herself that she wouldn't always be alone. She will find a nice man that she will fall in love with and settle with….

**What if I've already found him….**

And even if she doesn't? Well, it wouldn't be so bad. She could go spend Christmas at the Danforth's or the Baylor's or the Cross' or the Evan's. She would be an Auntie to all their kids and she would love them as if they were her own. She would have a very successful career and…. well, cats and birds aren't too bad.

**And besides, Sharpay would never have me in meringue anyway….**

Suddenly there was very loud banging at her door.

"Gabby! Gabby! Gabby! Hurry up! Wake up, come on!"

"Go away!"

Just then Taylor burst into her bedroom. "Come on, you're awake, now just get up!"

Gabriella pulled her covers over her head. "Tay, I refuse to get up out of this bed unless you have a valid reason."

"Gabby, come on, we need to go shopping!"

Gabriella peeked out from under her covers. "Shopping?"

"Yes! Chad's date is tonight and it suddenly dawned on me… I don't have anything to wear!"

"Taylor, this may sound like I'm declining your offer of going shopping but you have plenty of nice things to wear."

"What, my prom dress? Come on Gabby, seriously. I haven't got anything formal to wear! I haven't actually gone any where formal in years."

"God, that sounds so sad." Gabriella muttered, remembering the fact that she also hadn't been anywhere formal in years.

"Exactly. So that means we have exactly… 9 hours to find the perfect dress. Not to mention accessories, shoes, I have to do my hair, make-up…"

"9 hours. I got it" Gabriella interrupted before Taylor could continue her usually endless list.

"Fine, now get up! 9 hours, Gabby, 9 HOURS!" Taylor yelled frantically, scampering out the bedroom.

"Okay, Tay just letting you know, on your wedding day, you may not see a lot of me" Gabriella called out, then clasped her hand over her eyes after remembering, "Ooooh, weddings…."

* * *

"Come on, Taylor the first dress you tried on was gorgeous" Gabriella was now sitting outside Taylor's changing room with about twenty dresses draped over her knees and an irritated look on her face. As much as she loved shopping, she had forgotten Taylor's annoying habit of constantly changing her mind and taking _forever _to decide.

"But are you sure red's my colour? Why don't you hand be the blue one?" Taylor called from behind the curtain.

"Which blue one?" Gabriella asked looking at the six blue dresses Taylor had picked out.

"Uh… I dunno, just hand me one of them. 5 hours people, 5 HOURS!"

Gabriella grumbled and handed Taylor a random blue dress through the side of the curtain. She had given up trying to count the number of white tiles on the floor, but she had come to the conclusion that the cute shop assistant's name was in fact "Derek", since it said so on his name tag.

"Honey, I know you hate shopping, but please, I will make it up to you later…"

Gabriella swirled round, recognising the voice. There, between some clothing racks and a blonde man walking behind her, was Sydney Stilton.

"Jesus Christ…"

Gabriella picked up all the dresses on her lap and hurried into Taylor's changing room just as Taylor was about to walk out to show her the blue dress. Gabriella yanked her arm and pulled her back behind the curtain.

"Hey! Okay, Gabby? I know you love me but please, now is not the time for a lesbian fling." Taylor joked.

"Haha very funny, I just saw Slutty Stilton out there with a different man than the one I saw two nights ago." Gabriella hissed.

"Okay, Slutty who?"

"_Sydney_, you dipstick! And I don't know about you but I'd rather not run into her again. Oh, that dress looks gorgeous on you!" Gabriella gasped finally noticing the dress

"You think? I think I'm actually leaning towards the uh… sixth one I tried on, can you pass me that one please"

* * *

"Half and hour, people, HALF AN HOUR!"

Taylor had eventually chosen the first dress she had tried on and was now in her bedroom, trying to figure out which necklace she would wear with the red halterneck. Gabriella was trying to figure out why she didn't leave the flat 8 hours, 29 minutes ago. Flicking through some magazines on the couch, she couldn't help wondering what Troy was doing right that second…

The doorbell rang. "He's early! The one time I want him to be late and he's flipping EARLY!" Taylor shrieked from the bedroom.

"Relax, it's probably not even him." Gabriella got off the couch to go and open the front door. Once she opened it…

"Hey Gabby, is..." Gabriella clasped her hand around Chad's mouth so Taylor wouldn't hear him.

"Okay, if you value your life, you will walk away from this door and come back in 30 minutes. It's too late for me but save yourself." Gabriella whispered.

"Gabby, who is it? Is it him?" Taylor cried out.

"No it's just some guy handing out take-away menus." Gabriella ushered a scared looking Chad away and closed the door, hoping that she hadn't scared him away too much. Taylor was bad now, but it was no comparison on how she would act if she was stood up.

* * *

"Oh my God, Chad, this is amazing." Taylor admired the restaurant in awe. Chad had taken her to one of the fanciest and most expensive restaurants in the city. Both had ordered courses neither of them could pronounce and there was a harpist nearby who Taylor had a sneaky suspicion that Chad had paid her to be there.

"Better than McDonalds then?" Chad smiled and Taylor laughed.

"Almost, if I get a toy at the end of my meal then definitely."

"Well, I can't promise you a toy but..." Chad reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box. Taylor's eyes widened.

"Oh…Chad…"

"Taylor, I realise that we've only been going out for four days but…I know everything about you, I _love _everything about you. Your laugh, your smile, even your strange moods, especially the one I witnessed when I showed up half an hour early for this date. It's just, I know I can make you happy and…I promise that I _will _make you happy for the rest of our lives. Hopefully together. Giving you up all those years ago was the biggest mistake I've ever made, and you know I've made some pretty big ones. So… I promise that I will never hurt you like I hurt you back then. You're an angel, and it takes an angel to take an idiot like me back. I love more than anything in this world and beyond, so Taylor Jane McKessie…" Chad opened the jewellery box to reveal the ring he described to Troy the day before, "…will you marry me?"

Taylor stared with wide eyes at the ring, obviously speechless. Then she looked at Chad's grinning face.

"I'm sorry Chad, I can't…."

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: God, I'm like the queen of cliffhangers. I know if I was reading this, I'd want to hang me by my mouse cord until I updated, but that's just me. R&R! x x x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey! I know a lot of you wanted to kill me after the HUGE cliffhanger in the last chapter but hey, you couldn't say it was predictable, could you? Anyway, this chapter is the longest chapter I've EVER written and I have to say, it might be my favourite out of the whole story. I tried so hard to make it perfect, and I think I'm satisfied. This chapter is pretty much focused around Chad and Taylor so there's no personal POV in this chapter from Troy and Gabby. I did consider doing it for Chad and Taylor but decided against it. Thi chapter isnt really that humerous, more depressing and fluffy as well, if that makes sense. Anyway... on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Who Knew**

**Chapter 14**

"I'm sorry Chad, I can't" Taylor's heart broke when she watched Chad's face change from blissfully happy, to an expression barely describable. "I can't accept this ring because…I love you, I really do but…." Taylor struggled to get her words out, but then sighed, "I just need to think. I'm not rejecting you….but I'm not accepting, not yet."

Chad sat across from Taylor, just… sort of, staring at her. He was in shock, he honestly wasn't expecting this. His hand was still clasped over the jewellery box. He had been so sure that she was going to say yes.

"Do you understand what I mean, Chad?" Taylor couldn't look at Chad, while his eyes bore into her. This could destroy their relationship.

"Um, yeah…yeah I understand." Chad snapped the box closed, making Taylor jump. He pulled out his wallet, put two $100 dollar bills on the table and stood up.

"Wait… Chad" Taylor looked up at him teary eyed. His face was again indescribable. He knelt down, took her hand and kissed it. " You know I love you right?" He looked up with sad eyes.

She nodded. "I love you too."

He didn't even smile. He stood back up and walked through the restaurant towards the exit, leaving Taylor to put her face in her hands and burst into uncontrollable tears.

* * *

Chad walked away in disarray, and felt like it was such a mistake to even have asked such a question. And even though Taylor had said that she wasn't rejecting him, he felt really distant to her now, like she didn't really like him or something. His walking turned to running. He didn't know where his feet were taking him, but wherever it was it had to be better than where he was before.

* * *

Taylor fumbled with her keys outside her flat door, her eyes too blurry with tears for her to see. She cursed when she dropped them on the floor. As she bent down to pick them up, it was like her knees finally gave way and she collapsed against the door. Too depressed with almost no energy to get back up, Taylor pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The door behind her opened.

"Taylor? Oh, my God, what happened?" Gabriella helped to pull her best friend to her feet.

"Chad proposed!"

"What? _Seriously?_" They had joked about it before but Gabriella never really expected it to actually happen.

"Mhmmm and now I don't know what to do."

Gabriella guided Taylor into the flat and sat her on the couch. She told her to stay there while Gabriella went to go get comfort. They were clean out of ice cream and Gabriella knew Taylor too well to give her alcohol so Gabriella sufficed with making hot chocolate. She could hear Taylor's sobs from the kitchen and she wondered what on earth could have gone wrong to make her this upset. When she came back and put the mug in Taylor's hands, she listened while Taylor explained the whole date, bit by bit. When she had finished, Gabriella was stunned.

"I've imagined that moment a million times but… never once did I ever say no." Taylor had stopped crying, her despair now beyond tears.

"But you didn't say no, you just said you'd think about it.

"Might as well have been a no." Taylor replied bitterly. "Oh God, Gabby, you should have seen Chad's face when I answered. It was like I'd ripped every dream he had into tiny little pieces. Oh God, how could I have been so stupid!"

"But Taylor, what else would you have done? Said yes? Even though you're having doubts? Tay, that would have been an even worse decision and could have made this situation much worse."

"Gabby, right now, I can't imagine a situation any worse than this." She took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"But it's fixable, imagine Chad's face if you say yes..."

"What if I DON'T?"

Gabriella didn't have a response to that. Taylor was obviously confused about her feelings and right now, there was nothing Gabriella could say to make her feel any better. Taylor finished off her hot chocolate and sat it down on the coffee table.

"Thanks for listening Gabby, but I… I just need to think."

And with that, she stood up and headed to her bedroom, closing the door.

* * *

It was a week and a half later. Neither Chad nor Taylor had spoken very much to each other. Chad had actually called Taylor the next morning after their date and apologised for leaving her, and asked her if she'd given any more thought to his offer. She said she had but still didn't have an answer. She said she'd let him know when she did.

After that, they had avoided each other as much as possible, both too uncomfortable to even be around each other. Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason had all gotten engaged but were careful not to flaunt their love too much in front of the unhappy couple.

There had been a couple of times when Taylor and Chad had ran into each other in the hallways of St Joes, but both had profusely ignored each other, walking straight passed. Taylor didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Chad entered Troy's ward solemn-faced, and sank down into the chair that he had claimed "his" for the last few weeks.

"Have you slept at all?" Troy asked concerned, noticing the huge bags under Chad's eyes.

"I've slept about two hours in the last week and a half." Chad replied with a monotone. "Coach is actually getting irritated because I'm not up to scratch."

"How's it going with Taylor?"

"Same as yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that. Literally, things cannot get any worse."

"I'm sorry man." Troy put a hand on Chad's shoulder as if it would makes things any better.

"I think… if she really loved me, I'd know by now…."

Troy hated to see Chad like this. This was worse than when he'd actually broken up with Taylor all those years ago. It was the waiting, and not knowing, that was killing him the most.

* * *

"So how are things between you and Troy?" Taylor had recently become more interested in Gabriella and Troy's relationship, just because it kept her mind off her own. Gabriella didn't mind as much as she used to, it made Taylor slightly chirpier.

"Well he kind of… flirted with me this morning. But I didn't flirt back." Gabriella said as she walked with Taylor along the corridor of St Joes.

"And why not?"

"Because… what are you always telling me about patient relations?"

"Yeah but you and Troy aren't exactly "Patient-ly related," are you?"

"I know, and I have to admit, I am falling harder and quicker for his undeniable charm. But I'm trying to ignore it."

"God, Gabby, why?" Taylor was getting frustrated with Gabriella's ways with Troy.

"Because, sometimes, you need to move on with life…"

Taylor groaned really loudly and stopped walking.

"God, Gabby, you've known this guy since you were 16. You dated him; you fell in love with him! You may have had your differences when you met, belonged to different cliques and such but everyone always agreed you were soul mates. You're perfect for each other. He may not have been the guy you dreamed you'd end up with when you were…. When you were five. Love isn't perfect. It isn't always some fairytale. But…. If you can trust this man with your life, and know that he will always be there for you and love you now matter what, and you'll do the same for him… that's real love. You may have your differences, you may have your ups and downs but that's okay, because….because, deep down, you know, you choose this man…."

Taylor wasn't even looking at Gabby anymore; it was like she'd had a realisation. And Gabriella recognised it too.

"Taylor, I know you originally directed that speech at me, but it began to sound a lot like you and Chad?" Gabriella smiled broadly.

* * *

Chad walked through the lobby of the hospital, set to just go back to his hotel room and open a couple of beers. Suddenly he heard his name being called out. He turned around.

"Gabriella?"

"Hey Chad, you leaving?" She walked up to Chad.

"Yeah,"

"Well, I've just finished for the day, I'll walk with you, if you don't mind of course?"

"No, no not at all. So how are you?" Chad asked as they walked out the hospital.

"Not bad, not bad." Gabriella said taking out her phone and turning it on. It automatically starting ringing.

"Oh sorry hold on a sec." Gabriella stood still as she answered. Chad shuffled his feet waiting patiently.

"It's for you."

Chad looked up to see Gabriella holding out her phone to him. A little uncertain, he took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ask me again."

All he heard after that was the dialling tone. She'd hung up. Chad looked up to Gabriella who was beaming.

"She's at the park. She'll be waiting for you."

After realising what was happening, Chad tossed the phone back to Gabby and started sprinting towards his car.

* * *

Taylor sat uncomfortably on the park bench. She was nervous, yet she'd never been so sure in her life. Soon, Chad appeared. She smiled.

"What took you so long?" Chad smiled as he walked up to her.

"Oh, you know, had a few phone calls."

Chad was now standing right in front of her and was now trying to find the ring in his pocket. Taylor stopped him.

"Before you do anything, I just want to apologise for being such a cow over the last week and a half."

"You weren't being a cow, admittedly it was the worst week and a half of my life, but I… now, understand. I love you."

"I love you too."

Chad found the ring eventually, and opened it, showing the gorgeous diamond ring to Taylor.

"So Taylor Jane McKessie…"

"Excuse me?" Chad looked at Taylor with alarm. She grinned.

"Get down on one knee."

Chad grinned stupidly as he got down on one knee. He saw the tears well up in Taylor's eyes and knew they were tears of joy, not sadness. He now knew her feelings were genuine. And he couldn't be happier.

"Taylor McKessie, would you do me the honour, of becoming my wife?"

"Chad Danforth… of COURSE I'll become your wife!" Taylor cried happily.

Chad slipped the diamond ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and Chad lifted her up bridal style and twirled her around. When he stopped…

"You know what Taylor McKessie? I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You know what Chad Danforth? Neither can I!"

To be continued….

* * *

**A/N: As I said, this may be my favourite chapter. This one was mainly Chaylor so the main couple of this story, Troyella, will be back in the next chapter. R&R! x x x **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey!!! Guess what? Yesterday I turned 17!!! Pieces of birthday cake for everybody! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for, lots of Troyella fluff!**

**P.S: Does anyone know how to send birthday cake via the internet?**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

No One's POV/ **Gabriella's POV/ **_Troy's POV/ **Song lyrics**_

Gabriella had called the rest of the gang round to enlighten them of the Taylor/Chad hopeful engagement. Everyone became excited; of course, Sharpay used this opportunity to talk about her own wedding.

"Of course, Tay, Gabby and Kelsi will be my bridesmaids, and I just have to choose a maid of honour, but my Aunt Sylvia's been hinting that _she _wants to be maid of honour but please, just because she has failed to conceive her own romance in her life, which is pretty pathetic since she's been around since time _began, _does not mean that she can burden my own life." Sharpay took a breath and sipped her water while everyone just sat silently on the couch, not daring to interrupt her rant.

"Anyway, I'm thinking that the bridesmaids dresses should be baby blue since all three of you look good in that colour, now I'm just trying to decide which designer to go to…"

**Well then I can safely say that meringue is out the question…**

"…I'm mean, I know people say Vera Wang makes gorgeous dresses, but I beg to differ…"

"…I'm thinking salmon as the main course because it's so elegant, but then I think of veal or venison, and they're nice too, but then I have to think of those who are vegetarian…"

"… We must remember to not sit Aunt Christy with people she doesn't know because she can be very hostile. And we can't sit her at the same table as Uncle Rupert, Aunt CeeCee, Aunt Mimi, Grandma Mo and Great Aunt Cecile, since they all made a comment on her botched nose-job…"

Sharpay had failed to notice everyone's glazed expressions as she yacked on. Ryan, Gabriella noticed, had his red glittery hat shielded over his eyes and Gabriella guessed that he had actually gone to sleep.

**Lucky bastard….**

At that moment, Chad and Taylor stumbled through the door laughing, Chad's arm around Taylor's shoulders, both in very high spirits. The pair looked at the group on the couches grinning, until Taylor squealed…

"We're engaged!"

Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi jumped up from the couch screaming (causing Ryan to suddenly jerk awake) and ran towards Taylor asking to see the ring. Zeke and Jason both got up to congratulate Chad with the usual pat on the back.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two" Gabriella gushed as everyone settled back to their seats, however, Taylor and Chad kept standing.

"Thanks, we couldn't be happier either" Chad replied, smiling at Taylor.

"Yeah so we're gonna go to my room and…. celebrate our love so I suggest that you lot might want to go take a walk or something" Taylor giggled as Chad nuzzled her neck and then grabbed his hand and they both scarpered into her bedroom. Everyone except Gabriella stood up.

"You coming, Gabs?"

"No, I will not be pushed out of my own home just because they want a romp in the haystack." Gabriella crossed her arms.

Just then, from Taylor's bedroom they heard Taylor's light giggle and a …seductive growl from Chad.

"Eeeew, okay, lets go!"

* * *

Troy who had now been in the hospital for three weeks, had been bored silly and was fed up with people staring at him all the time. Now it wasn't just the other patients, their friends and family who came to visit them had continually asked for autographs, photographs and marriage proposals by teenage girls. So now he was sick of it, and had asked for a private room. After the nurse had gotten over the fact that this huge star was talking to him, she said she'd see what she could do. So now, after having a rather uncomfortable conversation with his coach about his position on the team, Troy was yet again, staring at the ceiling. 

He had a song stuck in his head, and he couldn't quite place it. Though he was thankful it was a different song, for the last month since he did the Holo mints commercial, all he had stuck in his head was that jingle…

_What mints keep you happy and keep your breath fresh, they're Spearmint….Hoooolo mints_!

_Oh god, I'm such a sad person._

Then it clicked, he remembered the name of the song, and now he had the perfect solution for his boredom…

* * *

Gabriella strolled through the corridors at St Joes. She was feeling rather icky since one of her patients threw up on her and she only had time to change her scrubs, never mind take a shower. So she was very aware of the fact she smelt of sick and was standing at least two feet away from everyone. 

On the third floor she walked past a private room and heard gentle strumming of a guitar from inside. Out of poor nosiness, she peeked through the window and was surprised to see Troy, even more surprised that he was playing guitar. She knocked on the door. He stopped playing.

"Come in."

Gabriella opened the door and smiled genuinely at Troy, who smiled back. She closed the door.

"So I see you got your private room?" Gabriella glanced around the surprisingly dark room.

"Yep, well there's only so many times you can hear "Oh my God! Troy Bolton! Oh my God, I, like, totally love you! I think you're so totally amazing, will you sign my knee?" without going completely mad and throwing the stupid pen at the fan." Troy replied, brushing the side of the guitar as if there was dust on it.

"I never knew you played guitar?"

"Oh well, you know, sorta took it up after…you know."

Gabriella nodded in understanding. He took it up after he broke up with her. "So, what can you play?"

"Oh you know, music"

"Haha very funny. I mean songs. Do you write any of your own songs?"

"No, no. I'm not _that _creative No but I do play other people's songs. Like the song I was playing just now, it's an Elton John song and I've had it stuck in my head for ages."

"Really? Well now that you've told me that, you HAVE to play it again. For me." Gabriella teased.

Troy didn't reply, but just looked at her, as if trying to decide whether he should. Then he made up his mind. He started strumming a few chords, glancing occasionally at Gabriella to see if she was watching. She was, intently.

Then to Gabriella's surprise, he started singing, the same sweet voice that she heard all those years ago at New Years Eve.

**_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside _**

**_I'm not one of those who can Easily hide_**

_**Don't have much money but Boy if I did**_

Troy laughed slightly at that line because, of course, he DID have much money, but still, that wasn't the point of the song.

I'd buy a big house where we both could live 

_**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no**_

_**Or a man, who makes potions in a**_

Travelling show 

_**I know it's not much but it's the best**_

_**I can do**_

_**My gift is my song and**_

_**This one's for you**_

_**And you can tell everybody**_

_**This is Your Song**_

_**It may be quite simple but**_

_**Now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is**_

_**While you're in the world**_

Troy glanced up at Gabriella again, who was absolutely mesmerized. She was stunned beyond belief, was Troy just singing, or was he singing about _her?_Troy looked back at the guitar and sang.

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss 

**_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_**

**_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean_**

Then Troy looked directly at Gabriella, smiled, and sang the last line of the verse

**_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_**

_**And you can tell everybody**_

_**This is Your Song**_

_**It may be quite simple but**_

_**Now that it's done**_

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is**_

_**While you're in the world**_

Troy sang the last part of the song with every feeling in his body, sending Gabriella chills.

_**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind**_

_**That I put down in words**_

_**How wonderful life is**_

_**While you're in the world**_

He strummed the last chord and watched for Gabriella's reaction. There was none, she just looked at him with an indescribable expression on her face.

"So, uh, what do you think?"

Just then, Gabriella dumped the chart she was carrying on his bed, walked round to Troy, and pulled him towards her. She kissed him.

4 years, 48 months, 1460 days, 35040 hours, 2102400 minutes, 126144000 seconds, all waiting, hoping for this moment.

Gabriella pulled away, grinning uncontrollably; she looked at Troy who locked eyes with her. He grinned.

"You smell of vomit."

"Do you really care?"

"Nope, couldn't care less."

Then Troy pulled Gabriella in for another kiss, finally satisfied after four years.

* * *

**A/N It took me three days to write that, well... sorta, but it was worth it! R&R people or no cake! I'll update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: My God it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for not updating sooner. But seriously, you guys, your reviews make me laugh and this story is on 53 faves and 85 alerts! Woooo! So at least I know SOMEONE is still reading. There's no Troy's POV in this chapter because... well there just isn't. And it took me a long time to get this chapter _just_ right so i hope you like it. **

* * *

**Chapter 16**

No One's POV/ **Gabriella's POV**

Gabriella left Troy's room, closing the door with one heck of a smile on her face. Resisting the urge to skip down the corridor, she walked by with a new view on her life. She was no longer a sad little singleton who, unless she was with her friends, stayed home alone on Saturday nights watching "I Love Lucy" reruns, wishing she could have that heart-stopping, swept-off-her-feet feeling that she had with Troy.

**As they say, it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.**

**Then again, it's better to have loved and lost, then have that hot, sexy love again!!!**

Kissing Troy for the first time in years made Gabriella realise something. After he had dumped her, she thought that she got over him, slowly but surely.

Now, she finally figured out, she never got over him. She never _stopped _loving him. Troy was the reason she never properly got back into dating, despite blaming it on her busy career. She was heartbroken when he left, her heart gradually healed but one thing never broke, slightly shaken maybe, but still stayed intact. Her love for Troy.

She may have been getting ahead of herself. Everything was going waaaaaaaay too fast. One kiss and Gabriella fell head over heels. Did Troy still love her? Well didn't he just practically admit it in his room? It wasn't the conventional way of doing it, you know, singing an Elton John song, but he was saying it nonetheless.

She waltzed into the locker room to find Taylor and Penny having a short gossiping session while finishing their morning coffees. Taylor instantly noticed Gabriella's dreamy expression and ushered her over to their bench.

"Hey Gabs, um, why do you look like you slept with a hanger in you mouth?" Taylor asked while Penny snorted into her coffee. Taylor looked round.

"Penny Smith, keep your dirty mind to yourself. Seriously, you remind me so much of Chad, it scares me." Taylor turned back to Gabriella. "Well?"

"Well lets just say, the sun's brighter, the air's fresher, and Troy kisses just as good as he did four years ago."

Taylor choked on her mocha latte, her eye's wide. "You _kissed him???"_

Gabriella nodded while giggling at Taylor's priceless reaction. "Mhmm, and he didn't even care that I smell of vomit."

"Oh that's what that smell is!" Penny said once she got over the "hanger" expression. "May I suggest you take a shower?"

"No, no, no, she can shower anytime!" Taylor stated in an infuriated manner. "So what does this mean? Are you and Troy back together or what?"

Gabriella relaxed against a locker and smiled into the distance. "Well considering that Troy said that the first night he gets out of the hospital, which would be this Friday, he was going to take me out to dinner so you could say that we are now, involved."

"Awww, yay! Finally, Troy and Gabriella are back on!" Taylor clasped her hands excitedly.

"And you never know, we might hear wedding bells soon!" Penny grinned.

"Well, it's really too early to… holy shit!" Gabriella yelled and sat up so quickly that Taylor and Penny jumped a mile.

"Jeez, Gabby, I'd prefer not to have a heart attack and plummet into an early grave, thank you very much." Penny moaned, dramatically clutching her chest.

"Oh God! I forgot! I have to work this Friday night! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" Gabriella panicked, rambling at lightning speed

"Gabby, calm… DOWN." Taylor said, putting emphasis on the "down". "I can take your shift."

"What? Seriously? You would do that?" Gabriella rambled.

"Of course! I would do anything to keep "Troy and Gabby's First Date" out of jeopardy."

"Me too! And I would have offered if I didn't have a date with Ryan and if you hadn't just tried to kill me." Penny stated.

Gabriella laughed "Taylor, thank you so much, this means the _world."_

Taylor grinned cheerily "Don't mention it"

"So Penny, another date with Ryan, how's that going?" Gabriella asked, relaxing again.

"It's going great, really great. He really nice, not to mention hot!" Penny smirked in true Penny fashion. "Who knew a man could shake his hips as well as he can?"

* * *

The rest of the week passed quite quickly. The rest of the gang had been absolutely thrilled at the newly blossoming relationship between Troy and Gabriella. Chad had already declared that he wanted to be best man at their wedding and Taylor, after she told him off for being inappropriate, also declared that she wanted to be maid/matron of honour, depending on when they get married.

It was now Friday afternoon, Troy had finally been released from hospital, much to the delight of the press who waited outside the front doors for hours just to see Troy and get a few questions answered when he came out. Before all the fuss, he took Gabriella aside and whispered in her ear that he would pick her up at 8, and that there was some big news he had to tell her. Gabriella merely nodded and blushed when he kissed her hand and left the building escorted by his, once again, very large entourage.

Hyper on excitement, Gabriella frantically tidied the apartment in case Troy was to be invited over. However, her flakiness had actually muddled up the apartment more than actually tidied, much to Taylor's dismay. After fishing the coffee mugs out of the trash can, Taylor used her calm, sensitive voice.

"Gabby, for the love of God, just_ leave _the place alone and go get your skinny ass ready. Now I have to go to work _your _shift so if I find any more crockery in my underwear drawer, I swear on Chad's Great Aunt Meredith, I will hurt you in a way only wax strips can!"

**Chad's Great Aunt Meredith??? Oh yeah, I remember her! She said I looked like Liza Minnelli… I… I **_**think **_**that's a compliment…**

"Fine, fine, fine, but Tay please, before you go, can you help me choose what to wear?"

"I already have, honey, it's lying _neatly _on your bed." Taylor called before heading out the door. "What would you do without me? Have fun!"

"Thanks…"

Gabriella went into her bedroom and found an elegant red cocktail dress with Rhinestone accents. It was gorgeous and Gabriella couldn't remember even having it. She also found a pair of very high, black stilettos, a sheer, red shawl and a diamond necklace that her mother gave her. It was the only piece of the outfit that she actually recognised.

45 minutes later, she was just finishing of her outfit with some lipstick when the doorbell rang. Standing up, she quickly sprayed perfume into the air, shuffled through it, and then went to answer the door. Opening it, she found Troy leaning against the doorframe in a very sharp suit with a very cheesy smile holding out a very beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Wow" was all Troy could say when he saw Gabriella. She blushed

"I was kinda hoping you'd say that."

"Well now I could either come up with a cheesy chat-up line or just hand you the flowers and tell you that you look beautiful."

"Well then I'm waiting…" Gabriella said, letting him make the decision.

Troy stood up straighter and put on a weird voice "You're putting the fizzle in my dizzle…"

Gabriella had to suck in her cheeks to stop herself from laughing but Troy grinned, not taking himself very seriously.

"Here" He handed the flowers to Gabriella and leaned towards her ear and whispered "You look beautiful"

Gabriella smiled "Thank you, hold on, I'll just be a second…" She hurried back through the living room into her bedroom, jumped up and down excitedly, silently squealing and then calmed down to compose herself, grabbed her purse and left.

* * *

Taylor finished work at midnight and had just hailed a cab home. She had considered going to Chad's instead, not really sure what she would find when she came home after Troy and Gabriella's date, but she still had to work tomorrow morning and she didn't have any spare clothes. So she decided she would just stick her fingers in her ears and hope they weren't doing it on the couch.

What she didn't expect to see was her front door slightly ajar and keys thrown on the floor. This was a little careless even by Gabriella's standards. Were they really that wrapped up with each otherthat they didn't bother to close the frontdoor?

However, when Taylor actually entered the apartment, she saw a soaked Gabriella curled up, hugging her knees, leaning against the couch, still in her pretty red dress and sobbing her heart out.

"Oh my gosh, _honey" _Taylor rushed over, dropping her own things carelessly on the floor and over to Gabriella's aid.

"What happened? He didn't propose did he?" Taylor asked placing an arm around Gabriella's shoulders, thinking of her own experiences.

Gabriella sniffed loudly, "No, much, much worse…"

_-Flashback-_

"_My god, this place is nice" Gabriella said in awe, admiring the classy restaurant._

"_Well I have a special reservation" Troy smiled, and walked up to the Maitre De'. He told him the name the reservation and even slipped him a $20 note. Gabriella grinned, Troy had become very suave._

_The Maitre De' led them through the restaurant and up a flight of stairs to something that really made Gabriella gasp. The VIP area was on the rooftop, surrounded by candles and light music and the millions of stars above their heads. It reminded Gabriella slightly of her and Troy's secret spot back in high school._

_They were seated in a quiet corner and just after both had ordered, Troy wanted to make a toast. He lifted up his champagne glass, as did Gabriella._

"_To the future, may it now and forever, no matter the bumps and turns, may it always keep us together. "_

_Gabriella smiled at the notion "To the future"_

_They clinked their glasses and took short sips. _

"_Anyway, there was some pretty big news I wanted to tell you" Troy said after he put his glass down._

"_Oh yes" Gabriella nodded remembering what he said._

"_Well, yesterday, my manager came to visit me, as did a few other people. These people control the LA Lakers. Well he introduced them and told me that since my contract with the Knicks is due to finish this month, instead of renewing it, the Lakers wanted me to join their team instead."_

"_Mhmm" Gabriella nodded again, to show that she was listening, although she wasn't sure if she liked where this was going._

"_Anyway, they had drawn up a new contract and Gabriella, it's huge. It's more money than I can ever wish of having. So after some thought, I signed it!"_

_There was a short tug on Gabriella's heart as she realised what this meant. "That's great" she faked happiness and picked up her champagne class to take a sip "So you're moving to LA…"_

"_Yeah at the end of the month, and I've already found the perfect house for us to live in…"_

"_Us?" Gabriella repeated, making sure she heard right._

"_Yeah, you and me." Troy said, still gleaming._

"_I'm moving to LA with you" Gabriella frowned._

"_Yeah." Troy apparently hadn't realised Gabriella's sudden change of mood and was still pouring more champagne._

"_I may not be a geography wiz but we live in New York. Isn't Los Angeles like, I don't know, the other side of the country?_

"_Yeah, is that a problem?"_

"_Yes of course it's a problem." Gabriella argued. "I don't wanna live on the other side of the country! I like New York. I like my job; I have friends and family on __**this **__side of the country. I don't wanna leave."_

"_But…" Troy stammered, stunned. "I thought this was what you wanted?"_

"_To move in with you? Yeah, maybe, in a year perhaps, but not on our first date after four years apart and NOT in LA!"_

_Troy was taken aback. He obviously thought that Gabriella would agree to this, no matter where it was._

"_I have to go…" Gabriella picked up her purse, stood up and left the table, leaving Troy in shock._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Oh my God," Taylor gasped as Gabriella had wept the story out.

"Oh wait, it gets better…" Gabriella mumbled as she wiped her mascara-run cheeks.

_-Flashback-_

_After Gabriella had left the restaurant, it started to rain very heavily. In no mood to call a cab, she just walked through the streets alone, raindrops pounding on the ground._

"_Gabriella!"_

_She barely heard his voice through the rain but she didn't turn round. _

"_Gabriella stop!" She heard quick footsteps and realised that Troy was running towards her. Right on cue he ran in front of her, blocking her way. Gabriella noticed that his designer suit was probably ruined and his wet hair was plastered to his forehead. His ocean-blue eyes looking straight at her._

"_Will you please listen to me?"_

"_No, because I've heard all I need to hear." Gabriella tried to get past but he just kept blocking her._

"_Gabriella…"_

"_Don't "Gabriella" me." She snapped at him. "You know it's bad enough that you took the job without asking me, but to expect me to move with you!"_

"_I thought you wanted us to start a new life together?"_

"_But I was content with my old life." Gabriella said. It was only partly true, considering her love life had been abysmal. _

"_So basically you're saying you don't wanna be together?" Troy said bitterly._

"_No, no, I want us to be together more than anything, but being together means we're a couple. There are two people in a couple, two lives, two opinions. You can't make all the decisions in our relationship! It just doesn't work like that!" Gabriella cried out._

_Troy just stared at her, frowning and biting his lip. His face was dripping wet and was a mixture of frustration at Gabriella's lack of cooperation, and hurt._

"_There has not been a day in the last four years that I didn't regret breaking up with you. I still regret it. If I hadn't done it, we probably be would still be together. Might have been married, heck, might even had kids." Troy said quietly as he thought about a future that seemed to close again, moments ago. Gabriella's eyes welled up as she thought about a future that she had wanted for so long, now so far._

"_Well, I'm going to LA." Troy said finally, putting his foot down._

_Gabriella looked up, teardrops and raindrops streaming down her face. "And I'm not going with you."_

_Troy just looked at Gabriella's sad face, his own absolutely devastated. He walked towards her. For one crazy moment, Gabriella thought he was going to come up and kiss her, but he just kept walking, walking straight past Gabriella, now looking straight ahead. _

_Gabriella stood there, shocked at what had just happened, she wanted so much for that crazy moment to be true, for Troy to come back and hold her, kiss, her, tell her that he was sorry. Gabriella turned around to see Troy walking slowly further and further away from her. She fought the urge to run after him, but she her head stayed the sensible one while her heart was in tatters. She turned back around, and walked in the pouring rain, back home._

_-End of Flashback-_

Taylor was stunned. It sounded so much worse that her engagement disaster, and everything had worked out for her. From what she had just heard, Gabriella and Troy's relationship seemed broken beyond repair. She could only think of saying the same thing that she had told Gabriella four years before.

"Honey don't worry. You'll get over him, you're better off without him anyway…"

"NO!" Gabriella shouted making Taylor jump. Gabriella had never yelled at her before. "I'm not better off without him and I don't wanna get over him!" Gabriella wiped her cheek.

"I know you don't but… you have to, and you will…"

"No, Taylor, I won't. Do you know what I realised? I realised that… I never got over him! I love him! Always have. I can't just fall out of love at the drop of a hat. It's not gonna take a day, or a week, or a month, or four FREAKING years to get over him. I will NEVER get over him."

"And you know what else I realised tonight, Troy hasn't changed one bit. He will ALWAYS put his career before me. He did it four years ago when we were moving further apart because of his career and he's done it again. I will never be first in his book! I have fallen in love with a man who will always put me second."

Taylor stayed silent, she doubted that Troy was that heartless but Gabriella was in a fragile state, she didn't want to upset her even more.

"So even with all that, I love him, and he's the best thing that ever happened to me. And no doubt, always will be…" Gabriella mumbled the last part, reliving the evening out in her mind, now trying to piece the broken shards of her heart back together.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh wow. Well you might not like it considering what has just happened but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Does that make sense or am I just contradicting myself? Meh, oh well. Anyway, was it written okay? Sometimes I feel like I could have done better but never mind**

**Anyhoo, R&R and I'll update SOON! xxx **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks for all your reviews, they're all fantabulous. There's something I doubt anyone's expected at the end of this chapter so I hope you all enjoy! R&R! xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

No One's POV/ **Gabriella's POV/ **_Troy's POV_

Four months had passed since the disastrous evening and Gabriella hadn't heard anything from Troy.

In fact, if it wasn't for Chad telling the gang that Troy had moved to LA three months ago, and the fact that there were newspaper boards screaming headlines "Troy Bolton's Transfer To LA", and the fact that there was an evening news special about Troy Bolton's career in general, if it wasn't for all that, Troy could have disappeared of the face of the earth for all Gabriella knew.

She had been coping… reasonably well, in her friend's eyes. After the first week, whenever she was at work or with the gang, she acted like nothing had happened. It was at night, and when loneliness kicked in that Gabriella cried herself to sleep.

During those months, Taylor and Chad had been planning their wedding and now it was a month away. Gabriella was of course, Taylor's maid-of-honour and Troy was Chad's best man. That's if he was able to fly in from Los Angeles.

* * *

"My God, my God, my God! I can't believe my weddings a month away and I still haven't found the right dress yet!" Taylor cried out after looking through a stack of dresses in what felt like the millionth dress shop she had the girls had looked in. The shop assistant was standing a few feet away from Taylor, looking positively terrified. 

"Taylor, you should have done what I'm doing and hire a dress-maker to design your perfect dress the way you want it." Sharpay grumbled from the seating area beside Gabriella and Kelsi.

… **NOW she tells us…**

"I know Shar, and as much as I'd like that, me and Chad aren't made of money, we can't afford it."

"Believe me, if I knew how stressful dress-hunting would be, I would have paid for it myself" Sharpay muttered, Gabriella and Kelsi "Mmm"-ing in agreement.

Suddenly Taylor gasped.

"What?" Kelsi asked.

Taylor yanked a hanger of the railing, swung the dress in the plastic sheeting over her arms and hurried towards the assistant, who looked a little startled.

"I'd like to try this one on please." Taylor announced eagerly.

"V-very well, follow me please" the girl stuttered as she lead Taylor into the dressing room.

Five minutes later, Taylor stepped out in a breathe-taking dress. It was a white, chiffon dress; the bodice had shirred detailing, which was accented with a large rhinestone brooch in the centre. Gathered fabric flowed down the front of the dress. Taylor was beaming.

"This is it. This is the One!" She squealed.

"Oh my Gosh, Tay, you look so beautiful." Gabriella complimented, getting slightly weepy.

"Oh, Taylor!" Kelsi said, unable to say anything else.

Taylor giggled, "What do you think Sharpay?"

"It's nice." Sharpay nodded, "You look beautiful but the dress, it's so… simple."

"Thus making it absolutely perfect for Taylor!" Gabriella pointed out.

Sharpay smiled. "In that case, it is perfect!"

All four girls squealed again and the assistant came back out. "This dress is from the Bridaline International range, it includes a sheer shawl and detachable straps, and the total price is $7000."

The smile was wiped off Taylor's face. "Oh… oh well. I, uh… I can't afford that. I, uh, better take this off." Taylor shuffled round and headed back into the dress room, almost about to cry.

"Wait Tay." Sharpay called out and Taylor shuffled back in. "I'll pay for it."

Taylor's eyes lit up. "You will?"

"Sure, it's your big day, you deserve a nice dress, now let me just get my cheque book…" Sharpay was cut off by Taylor giving her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you soooo much Sharpay! If you ever need a spare kidney…"

"I'll come to you!" Sharpay laughed. "Now, you go get changed, I'll go pay, girls, can I see you for a minute?"

Taylor went back into the room to change and Kelsi and Gabriella huddled around Sharpay.

"Hey, that price is a little too steep, even for me, do you two mind chipping in?" The girls agreed immediately and both chipped in a couple hundred dollars to get the dress Taylor wanted.

**"I have lots of money. I'll pay for your dress." Sheesh. Well, I'm sure gonna miss food for the next few weeks…**

"I'll tell you what," Sharpay said at the main desk, while paying. "Simplicity – not cheap!"

* * *

Troy had just come out of his shower after his daily workout when he heard his phone ring. Covering his dignity in a towel, he went to go fetch the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey Chad." Troy said as he sat down in the chair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How you been?"

"I've been good, good." Troy answered, knowing full well that he hadn't been good.

Moving to LA had made Troy awfully sensitive. He realised how much he was missing his old life. His home, his friends. Sure, the money was great and he made loads of new friends on the team, but they were only friends with him because he was on their team. Everyone else had stuck by him since his childhood. Sure, aside from Chad, the rest of the gang had been a bit quiet but they were still his friends. Or at least he hoped they were.

He missed his family, his parents had retired and were living the easy life at home in Albuquerque. He missed his buddy's on the team. He missed every single member of the gang. Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi and most of all, the one his heart pined for the most, he missed Gabriella.

_As they say, distance makes the heart grow stronger. Or fonder. Whatever the stupid saying is._

"So, are you ready for the wedding?" Troy asked.

"No, not really. More importantly, are you?"

"What? You're the one getting married, dude," Troy laughed.

"True, true. But you're the one who has to face Gabriella again." Troy's face fell. He had conveniently forgotten that Gabriella would be at the wedding, however obvious it was.

"Oh yeah. Well, I will just have to avoid her the whole day."

"Uh, dude, have you forgotten the fact that you're my best man and she's the maid of honour? She gonna be around the entire time when you're around and what's more, you're supposed to do stuff together."

Troy's heart sank, "What kind of stuff?"

"Oh you know, walking down the aisle, making joint speeches…"

_Oh Gabriella's gonna looooooove that_

"…. The funny thing is, I'm not even sure if Taylor's told Gabby about the things you have to do yet." Chad said.

"Yeah, hilarious. Anyway, I'm sure we'll work something out."

"Oh and when you're going down the aisle, I don't want you two to be holding each other by the little finger, that's very elementary school. I want full linkage of the arms."

Troy burst out laughing at this bizarre statement. "Taylor told you to say that, didn't she?"

"Yeah, that didn't really sound like me, did it?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Yeah, oh well I'm whipped. Anyway, I have to go, I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Okay see ya later."

"Bye captain." Troy hung up the phone. And now he was alone again.

* * *

"Doctor Montez, you have a new patient, Room 312." 

"Thank you Nurse." Gabriella accepted the chart from the young woman and started walking towards the lift. It had been an okay day. Nothing too hard or too dramatic.

Overall, it had actually been quiet boring.

As she got in the lift and pressed the button, to go up, Taylor walked in with a large pile of paperwork.

"Oh hey Gabby."

"Hey, Taylor, want some help?"

"Please." Gabriella took half of the sheets in Taylor's hands, lightening the load.

"Thanks. So, any good gossip?"

"Nope, not today." Gabriella grinned.

"Shame, there's only so much we can talk about the "secret" fling between Dr Roberts and Dr Jacobs." Taylor sighed.

When they were on the third floor, Gabriella had to get out. She said goodbye to Taylor, passed back the papers and started walking aimlessly through the corridors. Until something in one of the rooms she passed caught her eye. Sydney Stilton was sitting on the bed.

**Jeeeesus Christ, doesn't this girl ever just DISAPPEAR???**

Gabriella hid behind the wall so Sydney couldn't see her. And then Gabriella spotted the room number above her head. Room 312. Sydney was Gabriella's new patient.

…**fantastic…**

Gabriella groaned, she was gonna have to face her sooner or later. She just prayed that Sydney's unreliable memory would have wiped any trace of Gabriella from it. As she prepared herself for the worst, and that her pager was in reach in case she needed it, she walked into the room.

A rather confused-looking Sydney looked up at Gabriella and smiled. "Hi, I'm Sydney Stilton, heiress of the Stilton Stilettos franchise" Sydney stuck out her hand.

Gabriella smiled and shook it. Sydney had obviously forgotten over the months who she was. "Hello Miss Stilton, I'm Doctor Montez. So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I don't know why but I've noticed that I keep gaining weight, even though I've been on the same diet for four years."

"Mhmm" Gabriella nodded while taking notes on the chart.

"I even thought I should be losing weight, considering for a while there I kept throwing up every morning." This made Gabriella look up from the chart.

"You threw up every morning?"

"Yeah, for a couple of months."

**Oh no…**

"Miss Stilton, has there been any change to your menstrual cycle?"

"Well considering I'm on the pill, there is no cycle," Sydney laughed.

"Have there been any days… where you've forgotten to take the pill?"

"Well yeah, mostly after I've had sex with a guy."

**Well she sure likes to get to the point of things… Oh God…**

Gabriella rubbed her temple. This was not going anywhere good. But she wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet.

"Miss Stilton, why didn't you inform us sooner of the vomiting?"

"Well, it was unpleasant yes but I just thought I'd got a really long bout of the flu. And plus, I thought it would help me lose weight."

"Of course you did." Gabriella took notes, opinion of Sydney wavering.

"Well Miss Stilton, we need to take a few tests, would you walk this way please."

About an hour later, she had carried out everything that needed carrying out. Sydney still hadn't recognised Gabriella, and she was hoping it would stay that way.

Sydney was again, sitting on the bed in her room, finding something rather interesting on the blank wall in front of her to stare at. Gabriella rubbed her temple again as she prepared herself to inform Sydney of the news.

"Right Miss Stilton, I have the results of the tests and I now I can tell you the reason that you have put on weight, and vomited every morning for a few months, is that you're at least four months pregnant."

To be continued….

* * *

**A/N: I actually had a bit of writer's block after the last chapter and I only thought about Sydney until after I'd written last scene with Troy, nice little twist, don't you think? Anyhoo I'll update soon! Luv ya all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I deserve to be shot, I really do. I haven't updated in like FOREVER. Well I have been busy, I've been made a Prefect at school and that comes with quite a few duties. So busy, busy, busy. **

**But thanks to all those who reviewed, they are all amazing!!**

**Oh the last scene in this chapter, it's all Troy's thoughts, all his own POV so there's no actions or anything. It's something different. And gives you an insight into Troy's head. So here's the chapter you've waited a month and three days for, and R&R"! xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

No One's POV/ **Gabriella's POV/ **_Troy's POV _

Sydney's face dropped, her smile vanishing. "What?"

"You're pregnant Miss Stilton, and in roughly five months, you're going to have a baby." Gabriella stated clearly so Sydney wouldn't misunderstand. "Now, I'm going to refer you to Dr Lewis, who is head of the…"

"I can't be pregnant." Sydney's tone was full of shock. "I… can't be. I'm on the pill I'm not supposed to get pregnant!" She cried out.

"Well…" Gabriella was starting to get _really _uncomfortable, especially with Sydney's upset reaction. She sat on the bed next to her "If you forget to take the pill, which you confessed that you had, the effects don't work properly making it possible for you to become pregnant if you didn't use other contraception. From your symptoms and our test results, we can confirm that that possibility came true."

Sydney stared into the space in front of her, clearly in shock. She was breathing heavily and looked like she was about to cry. "I want an abortion…"

"I'm afraid it's too late. You're too far along the pregnancy and there are too many risks and complications."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Gabriella noticed that tears were now running from Sydney's mascara'd eyes. "I can't have this baby, I can't…" Sydney wiped an eye, rubbing her mascara along her face but for once, she didn't look like she cared.

Gabriella had witnessed enough. She left the room, telling Sydney that another doctor would be in to assist her through the right procedures. Closing Sydney's door, she exhaled loudly.

**…my GOD, that was awful… **

"Hey" Taylor strolled by pushing an old lady reading a magazine in a wheelchair. "Why do you look like Death showed up at your front door in the shape of Ms Darbus?"

"Right now, I would welcome Ms Darbus with open arms, but you'll never believe what I've just had to do…"

"Tsk, tsk, celebrities these days, they're all skanks and hoes…" The old lady from the wheelchair muttered, while turning a page in her gossip magazine. Gabriella and Taylor exchanged glances with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Mrs Paterson…" Taylor responded with a bewildered look on her face, Gabriella stifled a laugh.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Taylor asked.

"Oh it's just to do with a certain HEIRESS who was with a certain BASKETBALL player who now has bun in her oven." Gabriella said, trying to be as discreet as possible in front of the patient, hoping Taylor would understand.

"Who knocked up Paris Hilton?" The old woman looked up at Gabriella while she stopped in her tracks.

"Um… anyway Dr McKessie," Gabriella looked up to Taylor who had wide eyes.

**Thank God, at least she understood. Mind you, when the old lady mentions knocking people up and you emphasise "heiress" and "basketball player", it's not too hard. Unless she's thinking Paris Hilton has Michael Jordan's bun in the oven… **

"…Can you go fetch Dr Lewis for Room 312 for a Miss Stilton?"

"As in the head of the maternity department." Taylor asked, nodding her head in understanding.

"Exactly. I'll talk to you later." Gabriella said while walking away.

"Okay. Right Mrs Paterson, lets get you back to the Psychiatric department…"

* * *

"Okay, so here's an interesting fact, I was talking to Dr Lewis earlier on and she said the Sydney confessed that around the time she got pregnant, she was with five different men" Taylor announced sitting down on the living room couch. She was surrounded by not only Gabriella, but also Chad and Sharpay, who had decided to drop by after their work. Gabriella had enlightened them of the news and they were now just as shocked as she was. 

"So Troy might not be the father then?" Chad asked.

"It's possible." Taylor said. Gabriella just sat there, remaining silent, trying to get her head around this.

"Is there any chance that Troy happened to adopt a "No Sex Before Marriage" policy?" Sharpay asked, twiddling her blonde hair as she thought of possible ways in which Troy could not be the father.

"Hell no!" Chad laughed and stuck his hands behind his head, then put them back where they were when he saw the evil glares from the girls. "Um… yeah he wasn't that kind of person."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "How are you finding it, Gabby?"

**Fine and dandy, Sharpay, how about yourself? **

Gabriella looked at the mauve coaster on the coffee table as she thought about her feelings. "I don't know. I mean okay, the love of my life could potentially be having a baby with a patient of ours. Yeah and… I don't know." Gabriella answered truthfully.

The four of them sat in silence for about a minute before Taylor spoke. "We have to tell Troy."

Gabriella stared at Taylor "What? No it's none of our business. We're the doctors, _she's _the one who should tell the father." She spat, referring to Sydney.

"Yeah, well it is our business as his friends." Taylor stated, over-ruling Gabriella's point. She picked up the phone. "I'm gonna put it on speaker so he can speak to all of us."

"Well I'm not gonna be here then." Gabriella announced, standing up and wandering to the kitchen.

"The phone doesn't have eyes, he can't see you." Chad pointed out.

"The man's got a point. Don't waste this rare occurrence" Sharpay joined in, ignoring Chad's response that consisted of "……………………………………………...Hey!"

"Yeah, Gabby, just sit here, don't speak and listen, Troy will be none the wiser." Taylor started dialling his number. Gabriella stood for a minute then hastily sat back down.

Taylor sat the phone down and everyone heard it ringing. After three rings, Troy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy's it's Taylor."

"And Chad."

"And Sharpay", she squealed, receiving weird looks.

"Wow, hey you guys, how's it going? I wasn't expecting you to call." Troy sounded naturally glad that his friends were calling, as if he had been missing them.

"Well, we weren't really expecting to call" Sharpay said, honestly.

"So how are you guys, how's the wedding planning going?"

"It's going great." Taylor's eyes were wide after she realised she hadn't thought about her wedding all day.

"Well as long as I'm still best man, I'm happy." Then both Taylor's and Chad's eyes were wide, because they hadn't actually told Gabriella that Troy was best man.

At the shock of this, Gabriella inhaled to quickly and started coughing roughly.

"Hey, are you okay? Whoever that is?" Troy asked considering her didn't know who was coughing.

"Oh, I'm fine" Sharpay took the reigns "I just… choked on a grape."

"Anyway..." Taylor was quick to change the subject since Gabriella was now shooting her evil looks. "We actually have some news to tell you. And it's not good news."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you see, Ga… I had a new patient this morning. It was Sydney." Taylor mentally scolded herself for almost mentioning Gabriella.

"Anyway, long story short, we've run some tests and they've confirmed that Sydney is in fact, four months pregnant."

There was silence on the other end.

"Troy?" Chad asked, checking if he was still there.

"I'm not the father." Troy stated, short and simple.

All four people on the couch frowned. "How can you be so sure?" Sharpay asked the one question on everyone's mind.

"Because… Sydney was on the pill."

"Yes we know but…"

"Let me finish. Now you've met Sydney, haven't you? Chad, you know what's she's like. She'd forget what day it was if it didn't say so on her cell-phone. So, I didn't want to depend on Sydney to "remember" to take the pill so I made sure that we always used other contraception. Every time."

Gabriella stood up and walked into the kitchen. While it was uncomfortable hearing about Troy's sex life, it was a huge relief to know that he wasn't the father.

"That's good to know Troy" Taylor replied, smiling widely "Although this can't be easy for you."

"No… it's not.

There was a short silence between all five then Taylor decided to wrap it up. "Anyway, we gotta go Troy. We'll catch up soon and we'll see you at the wedding?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Tay."

They all said their goodbyes and Taylor hung up. They were all looking at Gabriella to see her reaction.

"Gabriella?"

She turned around. "Why didn't you tell Troy was BEST MAN???"

* * *

_Wow…_

_Sydney's pregnant. _

_And it's not mine. _

_I suppose I'm glad it's not mine; well I know it's not mine. I'm glad; after all, I don't want to have children with someone whose maternal side revolves around her nails. _

_I knew she was cheating. I broke up with her because of it. I should never have given her the second chance after that so-called "fling" with Fabio Menderez. A fling doesn't last three months. _

_But, I think the only reason I didn't break up with her back then because I didn't want to be alone. Well guess what, Troy, you're alone. _

_Gabriella was there. I know it. I recognised her own weird cough, I went out with her for 6 years, of course I would know these things. I bet she was Sydney's doctor, after all, I think Taylor almost said her name. What a twisted chance of fate… _

_Well I'm just glad I'm not a father. There's only one girl I wanted to be a father with. _

_And she was choking on the end of the line. _

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another chapter done! How was it, was it okay? I don't think it was my best but I don't think it was bad. R&R!x**

**Oh another thing, I'm writing a book! A proper novel! All my own characters and everything. Anyhoo, I've written the first three chapters and I was just wondering, if anyone would like to read it and you can give me your opinions. Whether I should continue or throw it in the trash. I don't want to let too many people read because I dont want to risk plagerism (sp?) but I will let a couple so if you want to read, let me know and I might PM it to you. It's called "Your Average Teenage Tragedy Book". Not very creative but its about a girl called Carrie who goes thrrough all the traumas of an average teenager with a few extra thrown in. So yeah, let me know if your interested. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: To kimi1234 who said I didn't deserve to be shot, I now deserve to be hung, drawn, quartered and fed to hungry Troyella fans.**

**I didn't realise how long it had been since I updated till last night when I realised it was SEPTEMBER when I updated. So I've written this chapter out of shame and a late Christmas present for all my loyal readers. God knows, you deserve it. I've just been busy, been made a prefect at school, got myself a Xmas-temp job (which I've now been offered a permanent place at :D), I've been applying to universities (hoping to do Media :D) and so much more that I wont bore you with. But here's the next long-awaited chapter of Who Knew!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

No One's POV/** Gabriella's POV **_Troy's POV_

"Tis the season to be podgy, fa la la la la, la la la la…" Ryan sung as he carried a floral centrepiece out of Taylor and Gabriella's flat, while munching on a cookie, down to his car in the street.

It was the day of Taylor and Chad's wedding and they had decided to festively get married on Christmas Eve. The month beforehand had been….busy.

**And more stressful than my anxiety levels can take!**

In the space of that month, more things had gone wrong than right, with problems with the invitations, the reception, the band and the food. But everything had been straightened out. Until the morning of the wedding.

"No, NO! You tell Pierre that I wanted a choice of salmon and venison as the main course, not fricken chicken and fish fingers!" Taylor argued into the phone, nervously tapping her pen on her note pad.

"Tay, honey, you're gonna have to sit still or Hannah isn't going to be able to do your hair" Gabriella tried to reason with her as the hairdresser stood aside looking positively terrified.

"Urgh, fine but YOU talk to him" Taylor tossed her phone to Gabriella and tried to sit neatly in her bathrobe as Hannah neared towards her head, placing her tools on the kitchen table.

**When I said sit still, I didn't mean make me talk to a babbling Frenchman who seems convinced we're having curly fries at your wedding.**

"Okay, Ryan and Zeke are taking the flowers down to the hotel and I've yelled at the florist for sending the centrepieces to the residential address instead of the billing address. I've also yelled at Ryan to stop singing flipping Christmas songs. Then they're gonna head over to Chad's. I've talked to Troy and he says Chad's doing absolutely fine, he's oblivious to all our trouble." Sharpay rambled setting her organiser down on the worktop.

"But Maria's not here yet and there's only two hours to go and…"

"Worst comes to worst Tay, I will do your make-up for you. Better than pay for a professional who doesn't turn up."

"Thanks Shar, what would I do without you?"

"Probably die." Sharpay smirked. "Right, since Gabby, Kels and I have already had our hair done, I'm gonna make a start on Kelsi's make-up. As long as flipping Maria gets here in time for yours, I'll do us lot." Shar started to leave the kitchen while picking up a mug of coffee.

"Shar wait" Gabriella held out the cell phone, from which they could hear a man screaming away in French. "Can you deal with him please?"

Sharpay stared at the phone and sighed. "See Gabby, you would die too" She took the phone and put it to her ear, waking out the kitchen "Salut Pierre, quel est ceci je vous entends parler de..."

"So Gabriella, have you actually spoken to Troy since he arrived last week?" Taylor asked, finally calming down.

"No. In fact, the only time I've seen him was at the rehearsal dinner last night. I avoided him the whole night and I think he was doing the same." Gabriella poured herself more coffee from the pot.

"I noticed, you two wouldn't even look at each other. Except you were all night."

Gabriella frowned. "Taylor, that doesn't make any sense"

"What I mean is, you both were sneaking glances at each other the whole night, yet you would never have any eye contact. You're both so stubborn like that."

"I am not stub..."

"Nous ne voulons pas votre poulet!!!"

"Ow! Sharpay, watch where you're sticking that eye brush!"

Taylor, Gabriella and Hannah swapped glances and burst into fits of laughter. When they calmed own, Gabriella noticed Hannah was staring petrified at Taylor's hair.

"Hannah, what's wrong?" She walked round to see what she was looking at.

"What do you mean "what's wrong?" What's going on?" Taylor started to panic instantly about something she couldn't see.

Hannah silently pointed at Taylor hair, Gabriella looked and gasped. In amongst Taylor's dark natural curls, there was a nice shiny slodge of chewing gum.

**Oh Sweet Jesus….**

"SHARPAY! Get in here!" Gabriella yelled, unable to take her eyes off the gum.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! It must have fallen out while I was laughing." Hannah whimpered.

"What fell out? Somebody better tell me what's going on right now!"

"Okay, I just about jabbed Kelsi in the eye with an eye pencil so this better be good." Sharpay entered, took one look at the scene in front of her, dropped her mug on the counter and took a closer look at Taylor's hair.

"Oh Sweet Jesus..."

**Hey, great minds think alike…**

"Will someone please tell me what's happening?" Taylor was beginning to get weepy.

"Sweetie" Sharpay bent down so she can look Taylor in the eye. "There's a little bit of chewing gum in your hair but it's okay, we'll get it out." She said the last part quickly as Taylor's eyes widened in shock.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kelsi entered the kitchen in her pink bathrobe with one eye outlined in eyeliner.

"There's chewing gum in my hair!" Taylor cried. "There are too many signs, maybe I'm not supposed to get married to Chad"

"Whoa, hold on." Gabriella bent down to see Taylor crying. "What makes you think you shouldn't marry Chad?"

"How many things have gone wrong with this wedding? A million. Maybe this is God trying to tell me I shouldn't marry Chad" Taylor wiped her eyes.

"Honey, don't be stupid. You love Chad yeah?" Taylor nodded. "And you want to marry him, right?"

"More than anything."

"Then forget about the "signs". You're marrying Chad, the guy should come with his own warning bell. Things are always going wrong with him around, believe me. Don't let these hiccups stop you from marrying the love of your live."

Taylor smiled. "Thanks Gabby. I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella smiled and pulled Taylor into a hug.

"Yeah we all love each other and all but there is still gum in soon-to-be Mrs Danforth's hair so Taylor, where do you keep your ice?"

"We don't have any."

"That's okay, where do you keep your olive oil."

"We also don't have any of that. And WHAT do you need olive oil for?" Taylor snapped like it was the weirdest thing she'd ever heard.

"I was just gonna spruce up a pasta dish. Come on Tay, I need it to get the gum out."

"You are not putting OIL in my hair!"

"Oh calm down, we just need to apply a small amount of non-toxic oil, such as olive or canola oil, apply it on the hair around the gum and on the gum itself. You massage the oil in; leave it for 20 minutes ten comb it out." Sharpay explained simply.

"How do you know this stuff" Gabriella asked.

"Never mind that, you pop over to Chad's and get some olive oil."

Gabriella double-taked. "What? No!"

"Oh come on, Taylor cant see Chad on her wedding day, plus she looks like Medusa right now, Hannah's in a state of shock, Kelsi looks like a one-eyed panda and I've got a French idiot on hold. Your lack of social compatibility with Troy is the least of our problems right now. Now be a man, GO!" With that, Sharpay started to shove Gabriella out the door, ignoring her protests.

Gabriella then found herself on her doorstep, Sharpay slamming and locking the door behind her.

**Well everyone gets chucked out of their own house at some point.**

Gabriella grumbled, folding her arms, dreading what she was about to do, realising that she was heading towards Troy-induced hell in sweatpants and a pair of pink fluffy slippers.

* * *

"Chad, will you leave the potato chips alone, you're getting crumbs all down your shirt." Troy never realised how much he could sound like his own mother before.

"Sorry man, but I don't want my stomach rumbling while I'm saying "I do." Chad popped another chip in his mouth.

"That's true, who needs a church organ when we've got Chad's stomach." Zeke laughed with assembling his cufflinks.

The guys were a lot calmer at the moment, laughing over memories and getting ready. Chad kept asking Troy if he had the rings every couple of minutes "Just in case he put them down somewhere"

"Do you think Taylor would let me wear this to the wedding?" Ryan appeared from the bedroom with a black, sparkly hat, not unlike the ones he wore in high school.

_Not if you wanna be alive at the wedding._

"Not on your life, dude"

"Oh well."

The doorbell rang and Zeke went to go answered but everyone was surprised to see Gabriella, looking frazzled in fluffy slippers.

"I need olive oil. Now."

"Uh… Why?" Chad asked looking confused.

"Would you believe me if I said we were sprucing up a pasta dish?"

Troy smirked, but was keen to hide the grin.

"Uh, not likely, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you. I'm not even sure if its gonna help but Sharpay asked for it, so we need olive oil."

"Oh God, someone got gum in their hair, right?" Everyone turned round to stare at Ryan who was trying to fix his tie.

"How… how did you know?" Gabriella asked, completely baffled.

"I lived with Sharpay for 18 years. There was only one reason why she ever asked for olive oil and it certainly wasn't for cooking."

Troy noticed her smile, a smile he felt he hadn't seen in a long time. She turned to Chad.

"So yeah, I need olive oil."

"There should be some in the kitchen."

To get to the kitchen, Gabriella had to pass Troy, which she did, not acknowledging him, acting as if he wasn't there.

_I get the feeling she's avoiding me… See, I am quick to pick up on things!_

Gabriella found half a bottle and started saying goodbyes to everyone before heading out the door.

_Say you love her you idiot, stop her from leaving!_

"Gabriella!" Troy called out just as she closed the front door.

_Go after her!_

Troy raced out the door, to the confused looks of the other three guys and stepped out the corridor, calling her name again. She turned around, her face bearing a slight frown.

"What?"

_Tell her you love her more than life itself. Say you'll give up your job and come back to New York. Say how life has not been worth living since you left her in the rain. Say SOMETHING… _

"I… I'll see you at the wedding."

Gabriella looked momentarily perplexed but just nodded, turned around and started walking. Troy sighed.

_Nice going. I'm surprised she didn't confess her undying love for you too. Dipstick._

**

* * *

****A/N: You know I had to look up how you take chewing gum out of hair, I knew it was ice but I just wanted to double check and I found out about the oil :D Strange things you find on the internet…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I wanted to update today because, if you hadn't noticed, today is the 1 year anniversary of this story! Wooo! Can't believe its been a year! Doesn't time fly by:D**

**I realised while writing this chapter that I completely forgot about Jason in the last chapter! He wasn't mentioned at all. Shame on me! lol**

**I got a car this weekend!!!! Haven't got my license yet but who cares? A blue Renault Clio! I'm going to call it Katie. No reason why :D**

**Hope you like the** **penultimate chapter of Who Knew, which is a year old!!! **

**Yeah, I'm happy, so what:D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

No One's POV/**Gabriella's POV/ **_Troy's POV_

"Where the HELL is the bride's bouquet???" Sharpay screamed up the corridor of the church. Everyone froze until some unknown family member tossed the bouquet of lilies towards Sharpay, which she caught quite gracefully.

"THANK you!" Sharpay sauntered back into the bride and bridesmaid's room while everyone else wiped their foreheads in relief.

"See, all it takes if a firm hand and a loud voice and you get what you want" Sharpay smiled calmly.

"Do you use that advice when you're getting amorous with Zeke?" Kelsi smirked while the ladies snorted with laughter.

**Eww. Mental images I did NOT want to see! **

"I could really use a frappachino right now." Taylor said in a slight daze, leaning her perfectly groomed head on her hand as it balanced on the elbow on the table.

Taylor had calmed down a lot, if not too much, since the chewing gum incident back at the argument. After almost throwing a hair straightner at Kelsi, Sharpay added some extra "sweeteners" in her coffee.

**Sweeteners my big fat butt. I'm a doctor, I KNOW sedatives when I see them.**

The olive oil had worked wonders on her hair and soon it was up, curled and perfect. Maria arrived half an hour later, claiming that she had been told to turn up at half two instead of half one. The sedatives had started to work as Taylor calmly brushed the mistake off and sat quietly with a goofy smile on her face as Maria did her make-up. They managed to arrive at the church with no further mishaps, although Chad almost saw Taylor in the church, he would have if Zeke and Ryan hadn't shoved him into the nearest broom cupboard when she appeared in the hallway.

Gabriella stared at herself in the mirror. The bright room was full of female family members of Taylor, complimenting her beautiful appearance. Ryan, Jason and Zeke came in and out every so often to check on their sister, fiancé and the bride, again complimenting appearances and assuring Taylor, even though she didn't seem remotely, abnormally worried, that Chad was doing just fine.

Gabriella looked at the burgundy strapless, knee-length dress that Taylor had picked out for her. As the maid-of-honour, she had been given a sheer burgundy shawl to wear, to be different from the rest of the identically dressed bridesmaids. She sighed as she twirled one of her dark ringlets. Would she always be a bridesmaid, never the bride?

"How are you holding up?" Gabriella turned round and saw Ryan smiling at her.

"Me? I'm fine." Gabriella shrugged.

"I saw you were on your own while everyone else gets attention. I know this is Taylor's big day and we're supposed to be happy for her but you can be excused for being slightly gloomy" Gabriella smiled to herself. Ryan had become her best guy-friend and he understood her so well.

"Honestly Ryan. I will be fine. Just feeling a little… blah. But it's okay."

"Well if you're sure, I'm always here if you need to talk." Ryan winked at her, making Gabriella giggle. "Well I need to go find Penny, be back in a mo."

And he disappeared again. Gabriella sighed again.

**Well, even guy best friends have their girlfriends.**

"The sky is awfully blue today…" Taylor stared out the window, talking randomly, making the other three ladies swap glances.

"OH MY GOD!" Taylor screeched, making the girls jump out their skin. "A bird just FLEW right past the window!"

Gabriella's eyes were wide as she frowned at Sharpay. "Shar, exactly how many pills did you stir into her coffee?"

"Not enough to make her turn out like this." Sharpay explained, apparently equally confused. "I don't understand it."

"Wait, you put pills in her coffee?" Kelsi asked, with a panic-stricken look on her face.

"Yes. Problem?" Sharpay said impatiently.

"Well… when Tay threw those straightners at me, to calm her down, I decided to make her coffee… Irish." Kelsi winced at this new breach of information.

Gabriella gasped. Sharpay slammed her hand to her forehead. "You mean you…"

"Oh my God." Gabriella exclaimed. "You put ALCOHOL in her coffee?"

"Not much. Half a glass of vodka at the most." Kelsi tried to put reasonably.

"Oh come on, Taylor holds liquor worse that Gabby!" Sharpay cried.

"Hey…" Gabriella said, offended.

**Oh, who am I kidding?**

"Oh Saint Lucifer," Sharpay collapsed into a chair. "On the day of this magnificent wedding, in God's holy house, the bride is drunk and drugged!"

* * *

In the groom's room, Troy assembled his tie once again, making sure the rings were in one pocket, his speech in his other pocket. He could hear guests making their way into the church and into their seats in the pews. Chad, the oh-so-wonderful groom, was asleep on the couch._Nice to know he's not nervous…_

"Troy!" He turned round to see Jason, Ryan and Zeke at the door. "The reverend says we're ready to start."

"Okay, get Sleeping Beauty up and into the main hall while I go get the girls." Troy walked out the room, enough time to hear Jason ask "How can any man fall asleep on his wedding day?" and for Zeke to answer, "Would you really call Chad a man?"

Troy walked down the hall towards the bride's room, hearing a sort of muffled scrambling behind the door. He knocked.

"Who is it?" He heard Sharpay cry out.

"It's Troy. The reverend says its time to go."

"Oh crap…" Troy was confused to hear more scrambling. "Right, girls its show time." He heard Sharpay instruct.

Then the door swung open and he saw Kelsi and Sharpay with their bouquets smiling brightly as they left. He peeked into the room and saw Gabriella helping Taylor up off her chair as two empty bottles of water sat on the table.

"I have to go pee." Taylor announced.

_Is she swaying?_

"We'll go pee later, right now, lets go and get you married." Gabriella said, sorting out Taylor's train.

"Need any help?" Gabriella looked up, face expressionless.

"No I'm fine. Is Mr McKessie ready?"

"Yeah he's just coming." Troy looked Gabriella up and down and felt breathless. "You look beautiful. By the way."

Gabriella looked unsure whether to acknowledge this or not. She just nodded in thanks as she sorted her veil. This was enough for Troy.

"Ready to go?"

* * *

Gabriella watched as she waited patiently before walking down the aisle, silently arm in arm with Troy. Sharpay and Kelsi had all walked down successfully in sync to the calm music, upon them the eyes of everyone in the church. She could hear Taylor behind her muttering away to her father who thought nothing of it. Butterflies were doing cartwheels in her stomach as she stood next to Troy, who seemed perfectly calm. Then it was their turn to walk.

Slowly, one foot at a time, the couple walked down the aisle, smiling to everyone, pretending there was no tension between them. Everyone was none the wiser.

Then in front of the reverend, they parted ways, Gabriella to the bride's side, Troy to the groom's. Sharpay and Kelsi smiled encouragingly at Gabriella.

"Now for the big finale… cross those fingers." They whispered.

The music changed to play the wedding march and everyone rose in his or her seats to watch Taylor walk down the aisle. The bridesmaids held their breathe as Taylor and her father appeared. They walked down in time to the music. Taylor was absolutely beaming, the girls' unsure if it was actual happiness or just drunken/drugged bliss. Chad was completely unaware and beaming back.

She finally arrived at the front of the church, kissed her father on the cheek and handed her flowers to Gabriella. So far so good.

The reverend started to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered her today to witness…" Gabriella stopped listening for a moment as she took in the moment. Her best friend was getting married. As much as she was happy for her, she was, as Ryan put it, a little gloomy.

"Marriage is a sacred relationship and should not be entered upon lightly. It is sacred because it was ordained by God, who in the beginning, after creating man in His own image, He realized that it was not good for him to be alone so He said shall a man leave his father and mother and join unto his wife and the two shall become one."

**I wonder if Reverends ever get bored with repeating the same thing over and over and over and over again…**

"Love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, love does not act unbecomingly, it does not seek its own, love is not provoked, does not take into account wrong suffering. Love does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails this is the way the Bible says you are to love your bride and if you will do that it will bring more joy and happiness into your life than any other relationship you have ever had."

**Okay we get it, Taylor and Chad are in love, they will have more joy and happiness than ever in their lifetime. Ya, ya, ya. Jees, no need to rub it in…**

"In as much as you have expressed a desire to be united in marriage I am going to ask you to take a vow.  
Chad, do you, take Taylor Anne McKessie to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love her; to comfort her; honour and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Chad grinned his goofy grin at Taylor who was smiling back.

"And Taylor, do you take Chad Frederick Danforth to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do indeed!" Taylor giggled, making everyone laugh. The bridesmaid's laughed nervously, swapping glances.

The couple proceeded to exchange their rings, which made Troy panic slightly as he forgot which pocket they were in. Gabriella couldn't help but smile across the church at his own goofiness.

The reverend finally wrapped it up. "By the Power vested to me by the state of New York, and as a minister of the gospel of Jesus Christ I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has brought together let no man put asunder. You may kiss your bride."

Chad pulled Taylor towards him and the couple shared a perfect kiss while everyone in the chapel applauded. The music started to play again and the newly married couple started to walk together back up the aisle. Gabriella almost forgot hat she had to walk back up with Troy and made a short four-foot sprint towards his side, linked arms and started smiling again as they walked.

It took Gabriella a moment to realise that Troy had leaned in close to her ear. "I want to talk to you, will you meet me later?"

Gabriella inhaled quickly, she wasn't expecting this. She took a second to mull over her decision. She made it.

"Okay…"

* * *

**A/N: You know what to do! R&R and make my weekend :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: -Bursts into tears- Yes I know it's been forever since I've updated but OH MY GOD! Its last chapter of Who Knew EVER!**

**Speeches and Thank yous will proceed after the chapter, so enjoy the last ever chapter!**

**God I think I might cry again...**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

No One's POV/ **Gabriella's POV**

"You know, I don't quite understand it." Sharpay said while sitting with the other bridesmaids at her table. "Ryan has had years of tap lessons, jazz lessons, modern dance lessons… even did ballet for a few months but he has NEVER managed to master the YMCA!" She raised her eyebrows at her brother's embarrassingly bad dance moves.

"I blame the wine" Kelsi taking a swig from her own glass.

**As you do…**

"I'm actually more surprised _Chad _managed to master it." Gabriella laughed while Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan showed off their stuff on the dance floor, much to the amusement of friends and relatives.

The wedding reception was now in full swing. They had eaten their four-course meal (which thankfully had resolved itself from the previous curly fries) and were now in party-mode. Taylor was having the time of her life, squealing and laughing and everyone was none the wiser that she was less than sober.

"I tell you what, if I have to introduce myself to as Mrs Danforth's maid of honour to one more person, I will scream. I would smash my champagne glass over their head but that would be such waste of fine crystal." Gabriella sniggered while rubbing the lipstick stain off the rim.

"Not to mention a waste of good champagne" Gabriella jumped a mile when she heard _his _smooth voice. She turned around and saw Troy leaning over her chair smiling _that _smile. Her heart stopped.

**Aaaaaand cue insides melting into mush…**

"Hi" She said in a hushed voice. Sharpay and Kelsi were now watching wide-eyed and open-mouthed, eager to see what would happen between the two.

"Can we talk now?" Troy leaned closer, so close that he was whispering in Gabriella's ear. It gave Gabriella shivers.

"Uh… sure."

"Great, follow me." Troy waited kindly for Gabriella to wobble out of her seat and then started walking ahead. Gabriella followed, briefly turning round to glance at the bridesmaids. Who were all silently squealing in excitement and giving her thumbs up.

Gabriella kept following Troy out the hall, weaving in and out of the tables, chairs and guests. In those moments, her brain started to churn. And not in a good way.

**Hold on…. I fell for him 4 years ago, and he broke my heart. And I never heard from him. Ever. Until months ago. He had a girlfriend, and you STILL got caught up in his irresistible charm and the moment he broke up with that girl, he swept you off your feet. And he broke your heart AGAIN. Do you… really want to get broke again? In fact, could I cope getting broke again?**

All these thoughts ran through her head and her previous giddiness had subsequently vanished. Suddenly, nerves started somersaulting in her stomach and was beginning to feel nauseas. She almost stopped in her tracks and ran in other direction but she stopped herself. She needed to talk to him.

Troy finally took her to a scenic patio covered with flowers and closed the door leading to the reception. If the situation wasn't so serious, Gabriella would have laughed at the fact the patio reminded her of Troy and hers secret spot in East High.

After he closed the door, he turned around and smiled. Then there was a short silence, neither really knew how to start. There was a wooden bench next to a canopy of flowers so Gabriella decided to sit, just for something to do.

Troy sighed "Right, can I just say…"

"Wait!" Gabriella interrupted.

**Oh God, here I go…**

"I just… I've had time to think. And… I can't do this anymore Troy…" Gabriella was annoyed to feel hot tears now trickling down her cheeks. Troy just stood momentarily stunned. "I can't do this without feeling like your gonna drop me like a hot plate again. I mean, first you break up with me because I wasn't _convenient. _Then we get back together and you decide you're gonna make me move to LA without even talking to me. It's just… it's too hard Troy. I can't do it. If you break my heart again, I don't know if I'll ever recover" Gabriella took a moment to wipe her tears and to regain herself. Troy frowned and looked at the floor.

"But…"

"I'm not finished!" Gabriella snapped loudly making Troy jump. "Do you know what makes it worse Troy? I realised that… I never got over you. Not truly. I still love you Troy. And it hurts me just looking at you because I know that you will always put your career before me. It's always been your first love. Always will be. As they say, love is blind. And I never truly understood that saying till now."

There was a pause where neither said anything, both too stunned to speak. Gabriella stared at her hands lying on her lap as more tears dripped from her eyes. She heard footsteps. Troy was coming closer.

"If love is blind, how come I see? And to be honest, I'd rather have a love as deep as the earth's core, and have both eyes so I can see you everyday."

"But if I had to choose between love with anyone, or seeing you everyday, I'd choose my sight. Because… love may be overrated, I can live without love. But you? Gabriella, I can't live without you, seeing your beautiful face, laughing at your stupid jokes, being with your amazing self."

"In LA, it was killing me. The loneliness was tearing me down. It wasn't worth it. So… I quit the Lakers."

Gabriella looked up, her tear-strained eyes wide "But… but that was your dream job."

Troy shrugged. "Dreams are dreams. They're great in your head but sometimes, they're not all you thought they'd be. Anyway, living your dream alone kinda blows." Gabriella snorted.

"So yeah, I realise now that I may have played on the "love is blind" phrase. I think, when they say love is blind, it means when you truly love someone it can be so overwhelming that you don't realise what's going on in the world around you. Also that the person you're in love with isn't quite as amazing as you believe usually happens after it ends and you're like "what did I see in him/her anyway"

Troy then knelt down so he was right in front of Gabriella and took her hands in his. "But I know what I see in you, Gabriella. You are… amazing. Beyond amazing. Beyond words. And I know that you don't want me, and I understand that. I just want you to know that… I'd rather die before I hurt you again. I finally grew up in LA. I love you Gabriella. And if you don't want to start anything again then it's fine. But…just don't leave me. I can't cope without seeing you everyday." Troy himself had started to get emotional and placed his hand on Gabriella's cheek. She gave him a small smile.

"I know I blew my chances. Twice. So if we just remain friends, that's fine. I can cope. I'll… I'll manage if you start seeing other guys and I promise, I will KILL any other guy who hurts you. But please Gabriella, just don't leave me. Life isn't worth living without you."

Gabriella was speechless. She hadn't expected such emotion to just pour out of Troy. It was a shock to her system. She had expected him to sweet-talk her into a date but he was right. He had changed.

And she had changed her mind.

She smiled, leaned forward, wrapped both hands round his neck and kissed him.

* * *

Both Troy and Gabriella walked with big grins on their faces; hand in hand back into the party, much to the delight of Sharpay and Kelsi who had both been waiting eagerly at their table. They scrambled towards them.

"Oh my God, oh my GOD!" Sharpay screamed, attracting everyone else's attention. But everyone one else decided to ignore it while the rest of the gang scurried towards the couple. Everyone awed at the sight of the new couple.

"Aww, I can't believe you guys are back together." Kelsi cooed.

"We're so happy for you two" Zeke said while everyone else nodded.

"It's about TIME." Taylor announced rather abruptly, obviously not recovering yet. Everyone laughed. Troy wrapped his arms round Gabriella's waist and she accepted my putting her hands on top of his.

"I agree." Troy said "We have some major catching up to do."

"Well now, I'm in a GREAT mood, and I've only had three beers" Ryan declared. "Now let's get back to the party!" Everyone cheered and headed back onto the dance floor, Troy and Gabriella keeping a firm hold on each other, as if scared the other was going to disappear at any moment.

"So… ready to dance with me, Princess?" Troy grinned cheekily.

"Of course." Gabriella grinned back and followed him onto the dance floor.

**Well, who said princess's shouldn't have their happy every after?**

* * *

_8 months later_

**Sydney Stilton finally had her baby and gave it up for adoption. She has gone back to her partying ways, not after throwing a glass of water in Troy's face when briefly meeting at an awards show.**

**Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay and Zeke all got married. Kelsi and Jason got married quietly on a beach at sunset while Sharpay and Zeke had a theme wedding. "Actors and Actresses of the 20th Century". Sharpay was of course, dressed like Marilyn Monroe, Kelsi was Kate Winslet, Taylor was Vanessa Williams and I… well I was Natalie Wood, wearing a white dress similar to the one she wore in West Side Story. It didn't occur to me until later that I was wearing white TO A WEDDING! Its safe to say, Sharpay was not happy with me…**

**Never one to do the normal thing, Ryan and Penny got married in Las Vegas. Sharpay was also not very happy with that.**

**Taylor is convinced that she must have had a little too much to drink at the reception, which is why she can't remember anything. Though that hasn't explain why she can't remember the wedding… well what she doesn't know wont make her mad at me…**

**Troy did give up his job in LA and moved back to New York, where his old team welcomed him with open arms. He also volunteers to teach basketball to underprivileged kids in the city. We now both share a flat in Manhattan, not to far away from work and every one else.**

**And me? Well I have a big fat engagement ring on my finger and am happy as ever. But me and Troy aren't gonna get married for a while, considering I now have a large belly with a heartbeat…**

**Well we never were the conventional type…**

**Gosh… **

**Who Knew my life would finally turn around for the better? Who Knew the rest of my life was waiting with a broken leg in Ward 23 at St Joseph's Hospital? **

**I certainly didn't.**

**Well… Who Knows what round the next corner of my life?**

**Well I wouldn't miss it for the world!**

* * *

**A/N: ... Oh my god... that's it. A year and three months later, the story is finally finished!**

**Yes I'm being a tad dramatic but I LOVE this story. **

**Firstly, I don't think I will make a sequal. I did consider it and I'm not saying it won't happen but I'm incredably busy and I'm going to University in September so I'll be even busier. I just don't think it'll be fair on you guys having to wait 6 months for updates. But if I do decide to, you guys will be the first to know!**

**Secondly, slightly off topic but I'm thinking of scraping "Switched". Yes it's only the trailer but I've lost interest in the idea and it's incredably hard to write! Plus I have a new idea that should be up soon - "The Mean Girls of East High" :D basically its HSM with a "Mean Girls" format. Should be interesting considering some of the characters will be "out of character". Plus I'm going to have the Gabriella's POV in bold like I did in this story since it seemed well liked on here. **

**Now, onto thank yous... THANK YOU for all your amazing reviews! Some of them are the nicest, most memorable ones I've ever read :D They are the best thing about writing on here, you can read people's thoughts about your own story and you know whether you're a good writer or not. It really makes my day. **

**Thank you to all the people who added this on favourites/alerts lists. Also those you added this to the 2 c2s. I doubt this story would have been as popular without any of you. **

**Lastly, thank you to you, yes I mean YOU! You reading this sentence on a computer. People like you who read the story all the way to this last line are really the best people I could hope for.**

**So please, do me one last favour, and REVIEW! Love to every single one of you! :D xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
